The Host Forgettable
by LaurenTheBookworm
Summary: What happens when Wanderer can't remember anything when she switches Hosts from Melanie's body to Petals Open to the Moon's body! Written In Wanda's Point Of view! Chapter 14 now up!
1. Forgettable

**The Host - My Version of Chapter 59: Remembered Onwards...What happens when Wanderer can't remember anything when she wakes up from switching hosts from Melanie's body to Petals Open to the Moon's body. **

**_I hope you guys like it. It's my first story that I've written on here. When you're done please review so I know whether its worth continuing this story or not._**

**_All these Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!_**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 1: Forgettable**

"Wanderer? Can you hear me? Open up your eyes honey. We're all waiting for you."

I knew the voices weren't talking to me. My name was Petals Open to the Moon or Pet to my family. But even though I wasn't the one being asked to open my eyes, I still felt the need to.

"Use the awake, it'll help her come to," someone suggested.

I felt something lightly pass over my face and my mind was abruptly clear.

I lifted my eyelids, slowly, uncertainly so that I could only partly see. To my left I heard someone catch their breath and as an immediate action my eyes shot open.

My eyes immediately came into contact with a blue coloured light. It wasn't every attractive though, too pale and washed out.

It took my eyes a few seconds to readjust to this new light setting.

I felt something touch the left side of my face.

"Wanderer," a hopeful voice said.

I looked to my left to see what was gripping my face. What I saw shocked me. It was a hand. A big, massive, warm hand holding my face so softly yet I could sense there hesitance. They were unsure about making this slightest bit of contact.

I could feel my face getting hot with embarrassment. I'm sure whoever was holding my face could feel the increase in temperature on my cheeks.

Embarrassed I titled my head to the right so that the hand lost its grip on my face.

I turned my head to the left to see the person so desperate to make contact with me. I started by staring at there hand, which was attached to their arm which I used to guide my way up the middle section of the body until I reached there neck. I carried on up until I looked them straight in the face.

It was my turn to take an intake of breath. It wasn't his facial features that took my breath away. It was his eyes. They were the colour of Sapphire, snow and midnight. They were absolutely stunning but they looked hurt. There was a look of pain in them. There was also something missing. It didn't take me long to figure it out. There was no silver thread on the outline of his pupil.

He was still human. Human. Impossible I thought. It can't be true, but what other explanation was there.

The expression on his face turned from pained to concerned.

"Wanderer? Are you okay? It's me Ian. What's wrong?"

Ian. A human name, of course.

"Wanda, honey talk to me please," Ian pleaded.

His pleading was what made me speak. I couldn't not correspond. It seemed urgent that I did. But what do I say.

"I'm not Wanderer," was all I could think of.

Ian looked confused "What are you talking about Wanda of course you are you're Wanderer, my Wanderer," his voice broke.

"No," I said firmly "I'm Petals Open to the Moon, hey where am I anyway?" I asked as I looked around.

That was when I first realised that we weren't alone. There were several other faces all staring at me, mouths hanging open, gob smacked.

"You mean you can't remember anything," a new voice said.

"Um, no but I think there is something really important that I'm forgetting" I admitted.


	2. Escaping

**Aww thanks guys your Reviews mean alot. Its nice to know someone likes my work. I feel as if I'm rushing the story abit though. Maybe it's just because I started where Stephenie left of but oh well. Tell me if you think things are happening to fast in this Chapter though so i can slow the pace down a little bit. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**I know the last Chapter was really short but i wanted to give you guys a taster to see what you think. This Chapter is longer I promise. My little brother is really annoyed at me because he wants to use the computer, to play some game but _hello _it's occupied. Anyway I'm babbling now so I'll shut up. **

**All these Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

_"You mean you can't remember anything," a new voice said._

_"Um, no but I think there is something really important that I'm forgetting" I admitted._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escaping**

Someone from the back of the room pushed their way through the crowd of people until he was leaning over me, his face just inches from mine.

"Wanda what is wrong with you," he spat at me. He grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted me off the bed that I was lying in. My feet were suspended in the air. He began shaking me, hard. "Jokes over now, Wanda," he laughed as he continued to shake me. It wasn't just your average ha, ha laugh this was a crazy, evil villain kind of laugh "You can stop now."

I couldn't breath. My head was being thrown forwards and backwards. I could feel my brain cells dying. I let out a moan from the pain.

"Jared quit it, your hurting her!" someone shouted.

Something flashed across my face, there was a groan that wasn't my own and I dropped to the floor.

I was lying on my back. My head was spinning and there was an uncomfortable ringing in my ears.

When I was able to get up I looked around and saw Jared lying in the position I had just been in, holding his nose while rocking left and right. Ian was standing over him his right hand clenched into a fist.

No one was looking at me. Everyone in the room had their attention fully focused on Ian and Jared. Slowly and quietly I started moving, crawling my way around the edge of the room trying to make my way to the door. If I could just get out of this place then I would be free. I was at the door, I was halfway through when…

"Hey, where did she go?"

Oh no, I thought. I pushed myself onto my feet and ran for it.

"Look there she is, wait she's getting away, somebody stop her before she hurts herself."

I ran as fast as I could, but even though I had a ten second head start they were catching up fast.

Was I underground, there were just endless rows of tunnels.

I was screaming. Where the heck am I? I was so dark I couldn't see. My footsteps just echoed around the cave.

Shut up, my brain screamed at me you're just making it easier for them to find you. I obediently shut my mouth.

I was out of breath. I couldn't run forever, there wasn't much point anyway I couldn't run fast in this body.

I stopped running and leaned my back into the cave way as I slithered down it until I was in a heap on the floor.

I started to cry, I wanted to go home. But where was home. I'd never had a home somewhere that I felt welcome. But I had, in another life maybe but not now and probably never again.

Okay time to evaluate this situation lets start with the facts.

1: I'm trapped in some underground tunnels in the middle of god knows where, surrounded by humans, with absolutely no idea as to how I'm going to get out.

2: Well actually there is no two.

Okay now what are my options, well…

1: I could give myself up to the humans and hope whatever it is they plan to do with me is a painless and quick experience.

2: I could continue to run.

I like option two but never am I going to be able to keep this up much longer. I needed water. My throat was so dry I didn't even care about food, I just needed a cold liquid to run down by throat.

I stayed motionless inside the tunnel for a long time. After a while I got up off the floor and slowly began walking through the tunnels. I was going to give myself up. Who knows maybe they wouldn't kill me. Ian had looked at me so kindly as if he really cared about what happened to me and he had punched Jared when it had become apparent that he was hurting me.

When I reached the end of the tunnel I turned to the left and what I saw shocked me. Light! Yes I thought. A pure white light it just had to be sunlight. I ran forwards it not caring about the amount of noise I was making. I was going to make it. I would be free I wouldn't have to give myself up. I was laughing.

I ran through an open arch into the light. My eyes had to readjust once again but when they did the smile that was stretched across my face vanished.

I wasn't outside surrounded by fresh air and a cool breeze instead I was inside a stuffy heat filled room which had a stream running down the middle of it.

If that wasn't enough two of the humans were on the other side of the room looking straight at me.

"Kyle quick she's on the other side of the stream come on," a female voice shouted.

No! I change my mind I don't want to give myself up. Before I could turn and make a break for it two strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me off the ground. I was trying to fight against them but it was useless. I was too small. I gave up.

"Wanda, hush its okay, your safe now," a calm voice whispered. Whoever was carrying me sounded an awful lot like Ian.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be carried down the tunnels.

"Heidi," Ian's voice said "run ahead and tell everyone that we've found her. Tell them to meet us in the game room."

"Okay," Heidi whispered. And she hurried along in front of us and disappeared into the darkness.

Kyle just kept on repeating reassuring promises into my ear. Which I didn't know whether to believe or not. He tried to make conversation with me but I didn't respond. It seemed that whenever I open my mouth I ended up hurt so it's probably best to keep my mouth shut.

Sooner but I would rather it were later, I started to hear voices coming from the other end of the tunnel. I squeezed my eyes even tighter together now, but somehow the tears still managed to escape and leak through.

I could tell when we entered the room even without my sight, not because Kyle had stopped walking but because all the talking stopped. It was like a graveyard.

I have to be brave I told myself just open your eyes and take whatever it is that they through at you.

I counted to ten and then slowly open my eyes. There were only four people in the room. I recognised Ian and Jared immediately. But there was also a girl no older than twenty one and a young boy no older than fourteen.

They were all staring at me with a look of fascination on there faces.

"Wanda," the boy said.

And then I couldn't do it any longer. I don't think I could have lasted another second. Normally I would have felt it coming but it came out of no where.

I threw up.

The sudden overflow in acidity caught Kyle by surprise and he lost his grip on me and I dropped to the floor for the second time that day. Or was it still the same day. I don't know how long I was in the tunnels for.

The girl held my hair back as I was sick on the floor. When I was done she let my hair fall around my face.

I was on my hands and knees. I felt a sharp sting suddenly in the back of my leg and for some reason I couldn't support myself any longer. I fell down on my side and then everything black.

* * *

**I know I'm really cruel for leaving it here, but my brother is giving me a serious headache and I can't concertrate and it's a good place to stop so...Babbling sorry I do that alot. Anyway please Review thanks. The next Chapter will be up soon. Promise xxx =D**


	3. Discussion

**Sorry guys I just realized I made a few mistakes in that last Chapter.**

**Mistakes:**

**The sentence: I have to be brave I told myself just open your eyes and take whatever it is that they through at you.**

**This sentence should have been: I have to be brave I told myself just open your eyes and take whatever it is that they throw at you.**

**2: I also left out some commas and question marks. Sorry =( So if a sentence doesn't make sense you know why!**

**All these Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

_The girl held my hair back as I was sick on the floor. When I was done she let my hair fall around my face._

_I was on my hands and knees. I felt a sharp sting suddenly in the back of my leg and for some reason I couldn't support myself any longer. I fell down on my side and then everything black._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Discussion**

"Was that really necessary Jared, I mean she just threw up for Pete's sake, where did you get that anyway," Kyle asked.

"I stole if from one of Doc's draws in the hospital," Jared replied "thought it would come in handy, looks like I was right."

Was I waking up. Oh no, please no. I wanted to be unconscious again. I didn't want to be awake for when they did their experiments on me.

"How much longer do you think it'll be until she's awake Doc?" Ian asked.

"It's hard to say Ian, it all depends on how much morphine Jared injected into her," Doc answered.

Maybe then, would have been a good time for me to pretend to come out of my coma but my common sense was screaming at me to stay still. I obliged.

I can't believe he injected me. What had I done to deserve that except…Well actually now that I think about it I could believe it.

"So what are we going to do now?" a young voice said.

"I don't know Jamie," replied Ian "I really don't"

I could tell I was lying down. In the same position I was in when I fell, but now I had a mattress underneath me and a blanket on top of me.

I was aware that Ian was sitting on the mattress. He scooted himself next me and began stroking my hair out of my face. I froze, forgetting for a moment to breath.

"Hey she stopped breathing," Ian said.

Dam him to notice. I began breathing again slowly and evenly.

Ian let out a the breath he had been holding.

"Hey bro she can feel your presence," Kyle laughed. Oh I get it now, I thought, there brothers no wonder they sound so alike.

"Yeah," sighed Ian "even when she can't remember me."

"I still don't get it though," Doc said "I don't have any explanation for the memory loss, maybe I did something wrong during the procedure, I mean it was my first time putting a soul into a host, maybe I…"

"No Doc don't," Jamie begged "this isn't your fault, anyway Wanda did say that she couldn't remember everything from her past lives right. Maybe this is just another one of those times right Melanie?"

"Maybe Jamie, I hope so," Melanie whispered.

Memory loss what are they talking about. I hadn't lost my memory. These humans were crazy. How did I even end up in this place anyway? I would have remembered if I came here out of my own free will.

Hang on a minute. Did Doc just say he put a soul into a host body. But that's just impossible. Only souls know how to perform that procedure in case of an emergency. No soul in there right mind would have shown him.

"Doc?" Jamie asked "What are the best methods for getting rid of memory loss?"

"Well," Doc began "Amnesia is caused for a number of different reasons in this case, I think it maybe have been caused by trauma, maybe she was suffering more than she was letting on and as a result- ,"

"Doc I really couldn't care less about your science mumbo jumbo right now, can you just tell me what we can do," pleaded Ian.

Okay that was just rude Doc was only trying to help and…oh no what am I thinking. Defending them what am I? Seriously Pet get a grip.

"So, what are we going to do when she wakes up?" Doc asked. To me it seemed like Doc was trying to change the subject. Like he didn't know the answer to the question. Maybe be didn't. Was he even a real doctor?

"Well we could try explaining the situation to her, what do you think Jeb? you've been awful quiet," said Jamie.

"Umm…hmm not a bad idea kid," said Jeb "not bad at all actually."

"And what happens when she doesn't believe us and decides to make a run for it again?" Kyle asked sarcastically "someone else can go running after her cause she may be tiny now, but god she scratches like no ones business"

Everyone laughed. Did I really scratch him. I didn't mean to. Maybe I should apologize…gosh will you shut up conscience.

"Oh I have a feeling she'll believe us," Jeb said. I could tell he was smiling.

"How can you be so sure," Kyle said.

"Because," Jeb explained "she's been awake for quiet a while now, listening to our conversation haven't you kid"

Well hell, I thought. How in the world did he do that. How did he tell when no one else could.

I knew that everyone in the room had their eyes on me. Great just great. I would definitely save some scratches for Jeb when I… hey when did I become so violent oh gosh Earth was really effecting me. Maybe I should just go back to being a…

"Come on Wanda, I know your awake," Jeb whispered in my ear "I can see that you're talking to yourself am I right.

Yep, I said to myself, I am so getting Jeb back for this.

* * *

**Sorry the Chapters are so short guys. I promise that the next one will be longer =D As always Reviews are much appreciated. Just wanna say thanks to my awesome readers i love ya =D Hopefully the next chapter will be written today and uploaded otherwise it'll be out tomorrow. xxx**


	4. Explanation

**Okay as promised this Chapter is much longer than the last. **

**All these Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

_"Come on Wanda, I know your awake," Jeb whispered in my ear "I can see that you're talking to yourself am I right?_

_Yep, I said to myself, I am so getting Jeb back for this._

* * *

Ian immediately stopped stroking my hair and I could feel his breath in my face. His face must be inches away from mine.

"The gigs up Wanda, you can open up your eyes now I'm kind of getting bored," Jeb said impatiently and as if to prove a point, the traitor started to tap his foot on the floor. Now that was just insulting.

Come on Pet you can do this. You can do this, you can do this, you can do this, I chanted to myself.

I opened my right eye first and peered around the room. Too bad I couldn't see anything around Ian face which as I had guessed was inches way from mine.

"Wanda!" Jamie squealed.

"Oh Wanda, thank god," Ian sighed. He pulled me up so that I was sitting upright before grabbing me in a massive hug. He was so huge. There wasn't an inch of my body that wasn't covered with his. Well apart from my legs and feet but whatever right?

I stiffened in his embrace. I didn't know what to do. A part of me was yelling at me to pull away and not allow him to continue this close connection but yet another part of me was screaming at me to hurry up and put my arms around him and hug him back.

Before I could make a decision on what to do Ian released me but instead of letting go he moved his hands to the top of my shoulders and held me at arms length.

I don't know why it happened but suddenly my eyes filled up with tears that I couldn't hold back. They spilled over and ran down my cheeks.

"Wanda, don't cry please don't," begged Jamie.

But I just couldn't help it. They let me cry myself out. After about five minutes I started to sober up. After my sniffing fit was done I was aware of how quiet the room was. Everyone was surprised by my sudden lapse of control.

"Well…this is really awkward Wanda, I don't know where to begin," Jeb said.

"Okay," I whispered "before we start could we please get one thing cleared up first."

"Sure Wanda go ahead."

"Well umm…how can I put this…" seriously how am I going to put this so that I don't sound crazy. Might as well just come out with it, i thought, what's the worst that can happen "you all seem to have deluded yourselves into thinking what my name is Wanda when in fact I know I'm not. I'm Pet, okay. Can we just get that straight before we start."

Kyle laughed "Well that's great and all except I'm sorry to say that you're name actually is Wanda well Wanderer but whatever and we aren't the deluded ones you are."

Well of course they would say that wouldn't they. Trying to make me think that I was crazy. Well they were not going to turn me against myself, if that makes sense.

"My name is Pet," I argued back. Yeah that's right I'm stubborn.

"Wanda," Kyle shot back.

This guy is getting on my nerves. I could feel anger rising out of me.

"Petals Open to the Moon," I yelled.

"Wanderer," he sang, trying to do an impression of an opera singer.

"Pet," I screamed.

"Wanda," Kyle said again. He looked at my face and started to laugh hysterically "aww," he cooed "doesn't she look so cute when she's mad."

He was actually patronizing me wasn't he but I wasn't about to give up, I was just opening my mouth getting ready to argue back when Jeb spoke.

"Okay people quit it, this is getting us no where."

"Yeah Kyle, stop it now all this arguing is probably messing up her recovery," Doc added.

"What recovery!" I screamed "can someone please tell me what's going on!"

"Oh gosh Wanderer where to start," Jeb sighed.

"Well the beginning is always a nice place," I said.

Hmm…maybe I was taking this sarcasm thing to far. From the way Jeb was narrowing his eyes at me I'm guessing I'm right.

Ian let go of my shoulders and I began to relax a little bit.

"Right well Wanda, oh stop it," Melanie said when I flinched "your name is Wanda whether you like it or not now shut it and listen to me. While we are explaining you are not to interrupt. You are going to listen quietly and when were done you can ask questions. Okay?" she asked.

She didn't even give me a chance to answer her before she started talking again.

"Right well I'm Melanie and you, Wanderer, used to be in my body" she began.

My mouth dropped open. I used to be in her body, but that was just impossible. This was my first time coming to Earth. This was my first host as a human. My ninth life. What the…

I open my mouth to speak but Melanie put her finger on my lips to silence me.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said "no talking remember."

I closed my mouth and she removed her finger. She smirked before continuing.

"The only problem was that when the healer inserted you into my body I never disappeared like the other souls do. I was still there. Sharing your mind in a way. A seeker was assigned to you because the other souls wanted to know how I had survived so long, only you couldn't assess all of my memory because I wouldn't allow you in if that makes any sense.

"A few months went by until I finally decided I thought you were trustworthy so-"

"Oh this is taking forever," interrupted Kyle. "I bet I could tell her the whole story in less than half the time. Long story short Wanda, Melanie showed you where we were and you came here. When you got here you helped us all out and in the process fell in love with Ian. You wanted to give Melanie her body back so you showed Doc how to take souls out. Everyone was really angry and decided we need you after all. We got you a new host and Doc inserted you back. Now you're here and can't remember anything. See, I told you that was a lot quicker," and he grinned to himself.

"Yeah that's all fine and dandy Kyle," Melanie hissed "only you missed out a lot of important points and issues in you explanation like the fact that…"

But I wasn't listening anymore I was in my own little world trying to process the information I had just been given but it didn't make any sense.

So I'd been inserted into Melanie because the souls wanted me to find out how she had survived. But I didn't know because Melanie wouldn't let me in. Then she'd shown me how to get to this place and I'd come. But why? Why wouldn't I have told the souls about all of this. Why didn't I show them the way as soon as I'd found out?

"So if I knew the way, why didn't I tell anyone?" I asked.

"Because you didn't like the seeker and you didn't want to tell her anything. Plus I think it helped that you were in love with Jamie and Jared and didn't want them to get hurt so-"

"Wait a sec what?" I cut of Melanie in the middle of her explanation. I looked around the room. Jamie and Jared were both staring at me.

I could see how I have loved Jamie. He looked so cute and innocent I could tell his heart was in the right place. But Jared. The guy had just shaken me into unconsciousness. Well nearly anyway.

As if he could read my mind Jared stepped in front of me and took me hands in his.

"I'm so sorry Wanderer, I don't know what happened, I just lost it that's all. I mean we've all been worrying about you for so long and then when you woke up and couldn't remember anything well I just sort of lost control. Can you forgive me please," he begged.

I didn't know what do say. I was gob smacked. Okay maybe I could see why I had fallen in love with this guy.

"It's okay Jared, I forgive you," I whispered.

"Thank you," he said. He hugged me but only for the briefest second. When he let go he went to stand by Melanie.

"So when I came here what happened?" I asked.

"Too many things to put into words kid," Jeb laughed "not everyone was comfortable with you being here at first including you but once everyone got used to you people started to relax and you became a part of our community."

"So everything just went smoothly then? Nothing happened?"

"Well…there were some issues which we had to clear up, but after that we were all okay," Jeb reassured me.

"Issues like what?" I asked.

"I don't think now is the right time to tell you, I promise we will tell you in time but I-"

"No," Ian interrupted "were not going to lie to her again. Look how disastrous it turned out last time. I don't know how she's going to react this time around but I don't care. I'm willing to take the chance."

"Ian I really don't think-"

"Jeb shut up!" Melanie shouted "he has to do what he has to do."

Ian threw a thankful smile at Melanie before turning his attention back to me.

Just like Jared had done he took both of my hands in his, looked me straight in the eye as he spoke.

"Wanderer, before you showed Doc how to do the separation we were clueless on what to do. We had to practice otherwise how else would be learn. So we took souls and...we...well-"

But he didn't have to say anything else. I knew what they did. The realisation must have shown on my face because he began babbling any random thing that came into his mind.

"Of course it started before we even meet you Wanda. Way, way before that. Of course it continued after we got to know you, but it stopped as soon as you found out. We had no idea you would feel so strongly about it…well we knew it was a possibility but-"

"How did I react?" I asked "when I found out."

"Well…I can understand why you reacted the way you did, I mean you found out in the worst way possible but…"

"Ian," I whispered "please."

"You witnessed it," he whispered, "You snuck down the tunnel where Doc was working and you saw the bodies. You knew what was happening and you sort of freaked out. You stayed in the game room for three days. Mourning. You didn't eat or drink anything or talk to anyone. It was very…difficult to see you that way. And even worse knowing that we had caused it," his voice broke.

I thought over what he had just told me. I would be the type of person to act that way I thought. But what had happened in the past was the past. I had to focus on the future now. That is if I have a future.

"I understand," I whispered, "why you did it before I came here, but after I came, after you got to know me, why didn't it stop?" I asked.

He looked at Jared. I looked down at Jared's hand intertwined with Melanie's and I understood. My being here had only made it more necessary. More urgent.

"I think we should save this for another day," Doc suggested, seeing the look on my face "Wanda looks really tired. Someone should take her to bed."

Until Doc mentioned it I hadn't been feeling tired at all. But now my whole body ached and I could feel a head ache coming on.

"Come on Wanda time for bed," Ian said. Before I even knew what hit me Ian had picked me up and was carrying me to my room. Wherever that was.

I didn't feel uncomfortable. I felt safe and warm and loved. Loved? What the...

I replayed the whole conversation in my mind. As I was doing this I realized there was a very important part we'd somehow skipped over. The only person to recognize it was Kyle.

He'd said I loved Ian. Me the soul "Wanda" loved a human named Ian. Was it possible? Could it be true.

I looked up at Ian. It was to dark to see his face, but I could just make out the sapphire colour of his eyes. He was looking at me just as I was looking for him. I blushed and looked down.

If I loved him, could he possibly love me back. I thought about how I felt when he hugged me and how I was feeling now lying in his arms. As these thoughts were running through my mind I slowly sunk to sleep. Being cradled to Ian's chest.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think. This chapter really took a lot out of me. Please review and tell me what you think. =D **


	5. Beginning to Believe

**Hey people. I am soooooo unbelievably sorry. Forgive me for the long (emphasize on the longggg) delay please!!! Hope it was worth the wait. Its short because I've been really busy and haven't had time to write. I'm sorry.**

**_All These Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer!_**

_I looked up at Ian. It was to dark to see his face, but I could just make out the sapphire colour of his eyes. He was looking at me just as I was looking for him. I blushed and looked down._

_If I loved him, could he possibly love me back. I thought about how I felt when he hugged me and how I was feeling now lying in his arms. As these thoughts were running through my mind I slowly sunk to sleep. Being cradled to Ian's chest._

* * *

When I woke up, it was bright outside. The suns rays shone through the window. It was the first time I'd been exposed to light in…well I don't actually know but it definitely hurt my eyes. I sat up and put my right hand on my forehead, using it as an umbrella to protect my eyes.

I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was in a round room with two twin mattresses on the floor shoved against opposite walls. I was on the right mattress and sitting on the left mattress reading a book was Ian.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked up and meet my gaze. He smiled an awkward sort of smile and put the book down.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I whisper "Ian…" I let my voice trail off.

"Yes?"

"You're the only one who tells me the truth so I know you're not lying…"

Ian got up and walked over to my side of the room. He sat down next to me and hugged me. It didn't feel weird anymore, it felt right. I nuzzled myself closer into his chest.

"Ian…do you…I mean…are we…" I can't do this, I just can't.

"Wanda…what is it?

I pull away so I can look into his eyes. His warm blue eyes.

How can I say this so that I don't look like a child. But in many ways I am a child. Small, helpless, insignificant, fragile. I decide to just say it anyway.

"Are we in love?" I ask. I can feel myself going red. I feel so stupid, "and can you please tell me the truth," I beg.

Ian takes a deep breath before he answers.

"Yes," he says simply.

I feel so horrible, so wrong. I know he's telling the truth I can feel it. It's true. All of it. Why can't I remember. The love of my life is sitting right next to me and I can't even remember him. I can't remember anyone. I start to cry.

"No…Wanda please no," Ian says as he wipes my tears away. This only causes more to spill over and run down my cheeks. In the end he gives up and simply allows them to fall.

"I'm" sniff "sorry" more sniffs "it's just that" sniff, sniff, sniff "I don't remember you. I can't remember anything." I'm crying again.

He's not lying. I don't think. But he could be. Humans are spectacular liars. Wait! How did I know that? Strange…

"Wanda, are you hungry?"

Only until he mentioned it did I realize how truly hungry I was. Starving in fact. My stomach gave an angry growl.

Ian smiled. "Common," he said as he lifted me up from the mattress. "You can walk?" he asked me.

What kind of question…

"Yeah I think so," I say. I walked over to the door without any difficulty.

"Okay then…lets go."

**Sorry about this Chapter guys. I know this Chapter is rubbish but I was rushing because I felt guilty about not having uploaded anything in over a week. Again I am so sorry. I hope I'll be able to upload soon. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry =(**

**Explanation: A lot of you are probably really angry with me right now. Sorry. But i can explain...the reason I haven't written anything is because I've been reading. I know it's a really pathetic excuse but it's true. I've been reading _The Time Travelers Wife._ I recommend it. But anyway when I read I get obsessive over a book so that i have to read and read and read. So like... I've been reading all day and not writing anything. I know...Bad Girl but I'm sorry. Okay I'll go now. Please Review. I understand if you don't because this chapter is really rubbish. Sorry!!!**


	6. Mr Charming

**Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been having a bit of writers block but after reading the host again about 3 more times, I've cured it. XD Anyways…Enjoy!**

**_All These Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer!_**

_Ian smiled. "Common," he said as he lifted me up from the mattress. "You can walk?" he asked me._

_What kind of question…_

_"Yeah I think so," I say. I walked over to the door without any difficulty._

_"Okay then…lets go."_

* * *

The tunnels were damp dark and empty. Also it was really stuffy. I couldn't see a thing. Ian continued to lead me through the rows and rows of tunnels. I was walking very slowly. Ian was very patient. Waiting for me to catch up to him.

Eventually we rounded a corner and a bright orange light shone at the end of the tunnel. Now this was sunlight. Even from the end of the tunnel I could feel the heat.

I picked up my pace a little bit. Determined. I wanted to feel the sun on my skin. The wind in my hair. Breath in the sweet…um… well I was going to say summer air but I really have no idea what season it is so, whatever season it is air.

But when I reached I was extremely disappointed when I looked around at my surroundings. Oh sure, it was hot. I could definitely feel the sun on my skin. But I was standing in a garden, that was in the middle of the desert, probably in the middle of no where. And if that wasn't bad enough there was no breeze so my hair didn't go flying out of my face. Plus (I know a very long list) When I breathed in the unknown season air all I did was choke. Was the air really that dry? I was coughing so much that Ian had to come and pat me on the back.

I had to get out of here, I was starting to see squiggly lines in front of my eyes. My ears were ringing. Any minute now I would start hallucinating. Seeing mirages.

"Wanda? Wanda! Are you okay?" Ian asked. Frantic.

I tried to shake my head but all that did is make me feel worse.

"Come on, your dehydrated. That's all," Ian said "You need water. And food you must be starving."

I though about nodding but then again probably not a good idea. Ian lifted me up easily but very slowly trying not to rock me.

He walked very quickly. Desperate to get me what I needed. He was so considerate and sweet. I could definitely see myself falling for this guy. No matter how human he is.

Finally we reached a short tunnel with a bright light shining at the end. I heard voices and began to hyperventilate. Not because I was scared…well maybe a little bit… but no, mostly because I was nervous.

Who was in the room? How many people were there living here? Did they like me?

We passed through the arch into the bright light. Everything seemed normal. Well as normal as you can be anyway, under the circumstances.

No one looked up as we entered the kitchen. No one even acknowledged our presence. I had a feeling they were purposely trying to ignore us. In an attempt to make me feel more comfortable I think.

Jared, Melanie and Jamie were at the far end of the room. Jamie got up and put his dirty dishes in a pile of more dirty dishes. When he turned round he smiled. It was so large I knew it would ache him later.

But then as he processed what his eyes were seeing his joyful face turned into one of despair. The sight of me lying in Ian's arms nothing more than a ball of sweat was enough to shatter him so completely.

"Wanda? Wanda! What's wrong?" Jamie asked charging towards us.

At the sound of Jamie's panicked cry everyone on the room turned in our direction. A few people gasped. Some even started to whisper among themselves.

Jamie rushed towards me and took my hand in his. At the same time Melanie and Jared both jumped out of there seats. Melanie came to stand beside Jamie but Jared hung back arranging the seats so that I could sit down.

Ian carried me over to the seats that Jared had rearranged. He placed me down lightly and stroked my sweaty hair out of my face.

"Someone go get her some water," Ian instructed.

"I'll go," Jamie volunteered and he got up and went to the sink.

"What the hell Ian!" Jared screamed.

"I don't know. We were out in the garden making our way over here and she just-"

"Here you are Wanda drink this," said Jamie as he handed me the cup. His hand was shaking. Spilling water out the cup.

I tried to say thank you but my mouth was so dry. I drank the water. It was stale. But despite that I drank anyway.

As I drank I looked up at all the faces surrounding me. They were worried, scared, anxious and upset all at the same time.

How could I ever have been scared of these people. They were so kind and were genuinely worried about me.

When I finished Jamie took my cup from me.

"Do you want some more?" he asked.

"No thank you," I replied. My voice came out hoarse.

He nodded and went to put the cup in the dirty dishes pile.

"How do you feel?" Melanie asked.

How did I feel. I didn't know. A bit dizzy but nothing serious, I don't think. I'm no healer.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe someone should go and get Doc. Just in case," Jamie suggested.

"I'll go," Melanie volunteered. "I'm the fastest."

"I'll come with you," Jamie said.

They left, leaving me with just Ian and Jared.

"Alright everyone clear out," Jared started saying shoving everyone out the room.

"Hey!" a girl said, "can't you see I'm eating here."

"Come on Lacey let's go," someone said.

"But-" Lacey's protests carrying all the way down the tunnel. Other people got up and started walking out to. Whispering with excitement and despair.

Jared waited until everyone was out of earshot before talking.

"Okay Ian what happened?"

And with that Ian started explaining what had happened. How we'd been on our way to get some food and how when exposed to the sun I suddenly started coughing and sweating.

"Oh," Jared said when Ian finished explaining.

"Yeah 'Oh,'" Ian repeated sarcastically.

"Hey! What was that?" Jared asked.

"What was what?" Ian asked

"That mimicking thing you just did," Jared explained.

Ian shrugged, "I don't know," he said

"Well obviously you do know spit it out."

Ian had been kneeling beside me but now he stood up. His back to me facing Jared.

"Always got to look on the bad side of things don't you Jared. Jump down my throat with your 'what the hell Ian.' because it's always my fault isn't it."

"Ian what are you on about?" Jared asked and he honestly looked really confused.

"You didn't give a _dam_ about Wanda before and now all of a sudden you want to be Mr. Prince Charming, you make me sick, you know that?"

"How can you tell me who I do and do not care about Ian. You don't know me. Of course I care about Wanda a _dam _sight more than you probably do."

"Oh sure encouraging her to kill herself just so you could have Melanie back. That's really showing someone you care right?"

"Don't forget Ian you tried to kill her in the beginning," Jared warned.

"That was before I knew her and like you didn't." Ian argued back.

"I never said I didn't-"

"Oh shut up!" Ian said "you talk a lot of crap do you know that?"

"I talk crap!" Jared said offended "You started this you idiot, you know what-"

"Um…are we interrupting something?" a voice asked.

Ian and Jared turned around and there stood Doc, Jeb, Jamie and Melanie. All totally focused on our little scene. Astonishment on their faces.

Doc was the first to compose his face. In a very business like manner. He walked up to me and knelt down beside me.

"So…Wanda, how are you doing?"

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this Chapter and I really hope you like it. Please review =D Thank you... I'll update soon XD xxx **


	7. Jamie, Jamie, Jamie

**Hey =D Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. They were really great. Okay so here is the next instalment. X BTW Just want to say thanks to the readers XD YOU'RE THE BEST=P**

**_All These Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer!_**

_"Um…are we interrupting something?" asked a voice._

_Ian and Jared turned around and there stood Doc, Jeb, Jamie and Melanie. All looking at our little scene with astonishment on their faces._

_Doc was the first to compose his face. In a very business like manner. He walked up to me and knelt down beside me._

_"So…Wanda, how are you doing?"_

* * *

"I'm okay Doc, I feel much better now," I replied. And I really did feel better.

Doc nodded like this is what he expected me to say. "You were right Melanie," he said, "She's just dehydrated. My best advice for you Wanda is to just keep drinking lots of water, even if your not thirsty, take a break for a little while…oh and stay out the sun," he finished and smiled.

I smiled back at him and nodded. Like that wasn't obvious.

"Um, Ian? Jared? Can I talk to you for a minute…alone?" Jeb asked.

I'd been so pre-occupied with Doc that I'd totally forgot about those two. I looked around Doc so that I had a clear view of the two. They were still standing in front of each other. Both of their faces furious. When Jeb called them they seemed to snap out of whatever universe they were in. They both turned to look at Jeb.

"Sorry Jeb," said Ian, "I don't think that's going to be possible. I don't want to leave Wanderer here alone."

"She won't be alone Ian," said Jamie "we'll be here won't be Melanie?"

"Sure Jamie, were not going to leave her Ian," replied Melanie. She walked over to him and patted his shoulder. Her hand ran up and down his arm, lingering for a little while by his elbow before she snatched her arm away like she just realized what she was doing.

She smiled awkwardly before going to stand by Jared. He put his arm around her waist, an automatic thing.

"Come on boys lets go," said Jeb. He was obviously losing his patience.

"But-" Ian and Jared began to say at the same time.

"NOW!" shouted Jeb.

With one last look at me the three of them left the room.

"Talk about testosterone," Melanie said.

Jamie and Doc laughed. I giggled but then fell silent.

The room was quiet after that. No one spoke for a long time. Finally Doc spoke, "how is the amnesia coming Wanderer can you remember anything?"

"Nope, still as blank as anything," I said and sighed.

"Don't worry Wanda I'm sure it'll come back soon," Jamie said coming up to hug me.

"Yeah Wanda it'll be okay," smiled Melanie.

I could feel my eyes watering. I had to sniff to prevent them from spilling over. I could feel that I was truly loved here. Loved and cared for.

I could feel myself getting sleepy. And it was only the middle of the day. I closed my eyes. I would just rest them that's all.

"Wanda," Jamie whispered in my ear "don't go to sleep here, do you want to move. I could carry you to Ian's room. Your so small now I can easily lift you."

"Are you trying to say I'm fat or something Jamie?" Melanie asked.

Jamie laughed. "Well now that you mention it-"

"You cheeky bugger," Melanie interrupted. She caught him in a head lock and started nuzzling her fist in his hair.

"Help!" Jamie screamed "I'm suffocating, your boobs are in my face!"

Melanie let go and began to laugh. Jamie was gasping but he was laughing too.

"Ha, ha very funny," said Doc "but I think Jamie's right. If Wanda's falling asleep then she'll be more comfortable in bed."

"I'm not falling asleep," I protested "I'm just resting my eyes." I said.

"Nice try Wanda our dad used to say that too and then next thing you know he's doing an impression of Sleeping Beauty." Jamie said.

"Yeah, it was hilarious," Melanie added.

Jamie nodded in agreement then the both of them sighed.

Jamie walked over to me and made two arches with his arms to fit my body shape. "Come on Wanda, up you get I'll carry you."

"No way Jamie, you'll hurt your back," I said.

"No I won't, come on Wanda up you get," he encouraged.

"Wanderer's right Jamie you'll hurt yourself here I'll do it," Melanie said.

"I think it's best if I-" Doc began.

"It's okay everyone I got it," said a voice from the hall. I'd had my eyes closed. Trying to find my happy place and allowing them to argue among themselves. At the sound of his voice my eyes shoot open.

Jared had come back. He was leaning against the side of the wall. He stood up properly and walked up to me. He put his arms into the position Jamie's arms had been in. Afterwards he slid his arms underneath me and scooped me up. He started to make his way towards the arch. No one argued.

"Oh yeah," Jared said as he turned round to face the room again. "Melanie, Jamie, Jeb asked me to tell you that they need your help in the Garden. Doc, Sharon wants you she's in the game room.

"Okay then well I best be off. See you. Get some rest Wanda. Jared, Melanie, Jamie." He nodded to each of them in turn before disappearing down the tunnel.

"Well if Jeb needs us we better get going to," Melanie said.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed. As he passed us he held my hand for a moment squeezed it and then let go.

Melanie followed Jamie. She patted me on the head like I was a dog, gave Jared a quick kiss on the cheek and then disappeared too.

"Well we better get going," Jared said.

He carried me through the tunnels. We went in silence, neither of us saying any anything.

He was the first to break the silence.

"It's probably better if we don't go through the garden, seeing as it's so sunny agreed?" he asked. I just nodded.

So we went the long way round. I could see why everyone took the short cut across the garden. It was torture and I wasn't even the one walking.

Probably a millennium later Jared stopped.

"Hum, okay how are we going to do this?" he asked. His question wasn't directed at me he was talking to himself.

What was he on about. I looked up at him and saw him looking at the door. I looked at the door and saw his dilemma. He was wondering how he was going to open the door while still holding me.

We stood there for about ten more seconds before his face lit up. He removed the arm that were supporting my legs and leaned towards the door.

Big mistake. I didn't have time to prepare. My legs dropped. I was so scared that I was going to drop I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was dangling in the air vertically. I was so short my feet didn't even touch the floor.

"Whoa," Jared said. He stumbled but managed to keep composure. I was hanging on to his neck for dear life. I may have been acting a little over the top. Any normal person would have just let go and landed on their feet but for me if I dropped the results would be deadly.

Jared replaced his arm under me and brought me back into my horizontal position. My arms were still around his neck.

"Okay maybe that was a bad idea," Jared said.

"Maybe," I gasped. "Um…Jared?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you just put me down and open the door?" I asked, "I can stand you know."

At that moment Jared smiled again. Only this smile was more sinister. Oh no.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"Good," he said.

And with that he hoisted me up over his shoulder. The sudden movement caught me off guard again. My hands reached out desperately only there was nothing to grab onto.

I screamed. "Jared you JERK! Put me down!" I shouted and I banged my fists on his back, kicking my feet at the same time

He just laughed and opened the door.

Jared walked into the room over to the mattress I slept in yesterday. I was still screaming in protest.

When he came to a stop he lifted me back over his shoulder and dropped me onto the mattress. I think this was supposed to be amusing watching me bounce dangerously out of control, only his plan backfired on him. Once again as I dropped my arms fling in different directions trying to grab the nearest thing possible. Which just happened to be his shirt.

As I fell Jared fell with me and we landed on the mattress at the same time. I was on my back and he flopped on top of me.

We stayed in that position for a few moments. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever his eyes hungrily searching for something in mine. After a while I started to get a little uncomfortable. My legs were spread wide open and he was in between them.

"Um…Jared," I said. My voice shaking.

"Yes?"

I looked at him. Then looked down at the way our bodies were positioned. His eyes followed my gaze and he seemed to get the message.

"Oh," he said. He got up, into a sitting position instead, "sorry."

"No problem." I replied a little breathless.

We went back to silence. It was unbearable. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're a pig, did you know that?" I asked.

"I've been told," he replied laughing. I laughed with him.

"Jared?" I asked when the laughing died down.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that Ian tried to kill me?"

And with that Jared explained about how he'd kept me in the hole. How Kyle, Brandt and Ian came and tried to get me. How Ian had nearly choked me to death. How Jeb had come along and stopped them.

When he finished I shivered. Violently.

"Hey, it's okay they didn't know you then. It's not their fault." he said.

Yeah not their fault. I said to myself.

"Look," Jared said pointing to the window. It was pouring down with rain.

"Wow," I said. I'd never seen it rain so hard before, "I hope the others got inside in time, two seconds in that rain and you'd be drenched."

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jared and I said together.

Jamie walked into the room and Jared burst out laughing. Jamie was drenched from head to toe. His hair was dripping wet and his clothes were clinging to his body.

"Oh Jamie," I cried.

"W-w-w-Wanda." Jamie shivered.

"You poor thing come here," I walked to Jamie and hugged him, trying to share my body heat. "Why don't you go have a wash?" I asked him.

"I did but my clothes are in here. I could hardly walk around with my towel round me now could I," Jamie replied.

"Why are you're clothes in here?" I asked.

"I shared this room with Ian for a while but don't worry I've moved in with Brandt and Aaron but my clothes are still here," he explained.

Jared had stopped laughing when he realized this was serious.

"Sorry man," Jared said.

"Y-y-you should be," Jamie said.

Jamie stood in the middle of the room. "Oh no!" he cried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I left my towel behind in the bathing room," Jamie complained.

"Well Jared can go get it can't you Jared," I said.

"Um sure," he replied, "won't be long" he added as he went out the door.

"Come on Jamie," I said. I was sitting on my mattress my arms outstretched. He walked over to me and I cuddled him.

I didn't care that he was soaking wet and probably soaking my mattress in the process. He was upset and I was comforting him.

Jamie sneezed.

"Ah, you getting a cold?" I asked.

"Probably," he replied and sniffed.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," I cooed.

And then suddenly my mind went into overdrive. Images of Jamie that I didn't recognize ran through my mind. Everything else was blurred Jamie was the only clear object in the scenes.

Jamie and me talking late into the night. Even though it was Melanie's body I saw talking to him, I could tell it was me. So it was true. I had used Melanie's body as a host.

Jamie playing football. But I could only see when Jamie had the ball. Everything around him was smudged together. Like a painting with the colours running.

Jamie and me crying in each others arms. Us sitting down in the kitchen - I could tell it was the kitchen because if the stone seats and tables- Jamie cuddling next to me by a small hole.

"Jamie!" I shouted. Oh how could I forget Jamie. I loved him so much. My Jamie.

"Wanda are you-"

"I remember Jamie!" I screamed. Embracing him in a tight hug.

"You what?" he asked astonished.

"I remember you Jamie!" and I kissed his stone cold cheek. I got up and started bouncing up and down on the mattress.

"Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!" I screamed.

"Oh my god Wanda!" Jamie screamed with me.

We were jumping up and down on the mattress holding reach others hands dancing and singing.

"Hey you two what's going on?" Jared asked from the door.

Jamie jumped down off the mattress and ran up to Jared.

"She remembers me Jared!" he said breathless.

"What!" Jared exclaimed.

"I remember him. But he's all I can remember. I can't make out the images clearly in my head I only see me and Jamie. Well me while I was still in Melanie's body but anyway. Everything else is blurred."

"Wow, I'm so happy for you Wanda," Jared said hugging me, but he looked disappointed.

"Oh my gosh, I have to go tell Ian and Melanie and Jeb and Doc and…" Jamie disappeared down the tunnel.

Jared and I never spoke. Both of us lost in thought. My mind was swimming. I was beginning to remember. I more than believed now. I started crying. Again. When would it stop?

"Hey, hey Wanda it's okay," Jared said. He pulled me into a hug again and I soaked his shirt with my tears.

"Wanda?" a voice from the corridor said. I looked up and saw Ian's standing looking dumb founded. I suppose he expected a happier scene.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Jared and I both nodded at the same time. We knew what he meant.

Before he asked I explained in the exact same words I'd used to explain to Jared of what I could remember. I saw his face drop a little but he was still pleased.

As the minutes went by more and more people arrived in Ian's bedroom and over and over again I had to explain.

According to Ian, Jamie was just running round the tunnels screaming at the top of his lungs "she remembers! she remembers!"

By this time I was sitting on my mattress leaning against Ian's shoulders. Jeb and Doc were leaning against the door frame engrossed in conversation. Jamie, Jared and Melanie were sitting on the left mattress talking quietly too.

"Wanda?" Doc said.

"Hum?"

"Do you remember what was said between you and Jamie before you had your flashbacks?" Doc asked.

Oh no, no more questions please. I was so tired.

"Um…I asked Jamie if he was sick and then he said yes then I started saying his name then it happened," I murmured.

"Hum," Doc said "interesting."

"What you thinking Doc?" Ian asked.

"Funny, this just reminds me of how Jamie was sick before you know when he tripped on the knife. It's just weird how when Wanda re-lived the event she remembered. Strange." Doc said.

"So your saying, because this was a similar situation for her that's why she remembered Jamie?" asked Jared.

"It's a possibility but it's only a theory."

I yawned. Ian looked down and stroked my cheek. I turned red.

"I think it's time for bed again Wanderer" Jeb smiled.

"Yeah you look exhausted," Jamie agreed.

"We'll leave now, get some rest," Melanie said.

They all took turns to give me a hug and walk out the door. Jared was the last one to leave. Before he left he turned back waved and then walked out the door. Closing it behind him.

And then me and Ian were alone. I nuzzled myself closer to his chest and he put his arms around me. We didn't speak. I was drifting off to sleep. I was on the edge of unconsciousness when Ian decided to speak.

"Wanderer?"

"Yeah, Ian," I murmured.

"I was just thinking, I would like to test Doc's theory." he said.

"Oh yeah," I nodded sleepily.

"Yeah," Ian said.

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked him sleepily.

"Like this," he said. And then suddenly he grabbed my face, cradling it. Leaned his head closer to mine and then he did something I did not expect. He brought his lips down to mine covering my lips with his and then he was kissing me.

* * *

**Please Review. What did you think? Did you Like it? Hope you enjoyed it =P x I'll try to update soon. =D**


	8. Realization

**Here is the next Chapter everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to write. Yeah so I hope you like this Chapter =D I just want to acknowledge my fantastic readers because I noticed i haven't actually... well i can't find the right word but anyway, Thank you guys for reviewing :**

**kimmitwilight, ****ivamp3, ****LiVeLoVeReAdTwIhOsTmAxRiDe, Fantasy's forever, nicole1962, Jizzledinmypants**

**You guys keep me going! thank you so much 4 reviewing. i love you =D Anyway Enjoy!**

**_All These Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer! _**

_"Wanderer?"_

_"Yeah, Ian," I murmured._

_"I was just thinking, I would like to test Doc's theory." he said._

_"Oh yeah," I nodded sleepily._

_"Yeah," Ian said._

_"How do you plan to do that?" I asked him sleepily._

_"Like this," he said. And then suddenly he grabbed my face, cradling it. Leaned his head closer to mine and then he did something I did not expect. He brought his lips down to mine covering my lips with his and then he was kissing me._

* * *

Ian's lips moved over mine in a strange, new way that I'd never experienced before.

Pet had been kissed before. It was at a party she had with some friends. But the guy who did didn't love her, so it wasn't the same.

I tried to copy the way Pet's lips had moved when she'd been kissed. I could tell that this kiss meant something. Ian loved me, I was positive now. He put all this emotions and feelings into this kiss.

The second Ian's lips touched mine, my heart started to pump violently out of control. A shiver went through my body, awakening it and my eyes shot open.

Ian's eyes were closed but even without seeing his other senses were alert and he seemed to know what to do.

He reposition his hand that were still on my face. His right arm went around my waist pulling my body closer to his, while his left hand went into my hair, making escape impossible.

Not that I'd want to escape anyway. This was amazing.

Ian's kiss made my stomach flutter. Adrenaline rushed through my body.

Abruptly Ian began to leaned backwards and in turn I leaned forward. He sunk into the mattress underneath him while I lay on top of his body.

After a while it began to drawn on me what Ian was trying to do. Perhaps I had kissed him while still in Melanie's body. He wanted me to remember. Perhaps he thought it would be familiar.

But it wasn't. The feel of his lips on mine. The way our bodies fitted perfectly together. The way he smelled and tasted to me. None of this was familiar because I had never done any of this in _this_ body.

This thought made me sad. I wanted so desperately to remember him. I could feel a real connection with him.

Ian rolled over so that he was now on top of me and I was the one layingwith my back on the mattress.

Ian was the first to break the kiss. He pulled his lips away from mine and our faces were inches apart. His arms were like a cage on either side of me and his body was positioned in the way it would be if you had just finished a push up. I felt none of his weight.

He stared into my eyes. The intensity made my heart flutter and ache with the longing of…what? I wasn't sure.

His eyes asked a question. They were desperately searching mine.

"I'm sorry Ian," I whispered, "nothing."

Ian signed and got off of me. He went to go sit at the end of the mattress. He had his back to me. As he sat there he ran his fingers through his hair.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs. I buried my head.

We sat that way for a while neither one of us saying anything.

I heard Ian get up from the mattress. I thought he was going to walk out the room so I didn't bother to lift up my head. I didn't want to see him walking away from me. So I surprised when I felt his arms go around me and pull me into his chest.

I began to cry again. I was so pathetic. Hadn't I cried enough. There shouldn't be any tears left in my system. Yet the tears continued to flow freely down my face.

"I…I'm… s-s-sorry…Ian…I j-j-just…c-can't-"

"Ssh, Wanda it's okay," Ian cooed "it's okay, it's okay," he reassured me.

Only it wasn't. I would never be. Ian continued to whisper reassurances in my ear only I'd stopped listening after he started talking some rubbish about it not being my fault. It was my fault. Everything was me fault. I'd created this mess and now I had no way of fixing it.

"I'm sorry Wanda," Ian whispered.

That pulled me out of whatever world I was in. My tears suddenly sobered up and I pulled myself out of his arms so that I could look into his eyes.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"The way I acted just then. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry. It's just that…never mind anyway, you must be exhausted get some sleep Wanderer," Ian said.

Normally I would have argued back but at the mention of sleep my eyelids began to feel heavy and immediately began to close. I tried to say okay and goodnight but my mouth couldn't form the word. It came out as a sort of "humph" sound.

The last thing I remember was a slight pressure on my forehead I presumed was Ian kissing me goodnight. I smiled before unconsciousness took me.

When I woke up I was lying with my head on a soft pillow, a mattress underneath me and a blanket tucked around me. I sat up and stretched. My bones popped and I sighed.

Only then did I hear the gentle snores coming from the opposite side of the room. When I looked over I saw Ian sleeping. He was laying on his stomach. His face was facedown in the pillow. I wondered how he could breath, surely he would suffocate.

I don't know how long I sat there just watching him sleep. At one point he stirred but didn't awake. He turned to his side facing me. I looked at his mouth and giggled at what I saw. I thin line of dribble had escaped his mouth and was being absorbed by his pillow.

Ian was a peaceful sleeper. He looked totally at ease. All to soon he woke up. From the look on his face he was surprised to find me awake. He got up and as he did his dribble followed him still attached to his pillow.

I exploded with laughter. It wasn't even that funny but I couldn't stop laughing. He didn't even realize it was there.

"Wanda…what the?" he asked.

I raised my arm and pointed to his cheek. He lifted his own hand up and touched his saliva. His eyes were wide with shock as he wiped it away. He rubbed it off his hands onto his clothes. He smiled afterwards but it was an awkward one. He was obviously embarrassed.

Ian sat down on the end of my bed and looked at me. I stared back at him. My stomach began to flutter out of control and then all of a sudden it growled.

My cheeks burned red. I had to spoil the moment didn't I.

It was Ian's turn to laugh. "Come on," he said "breakfast."

We walked through the tunnels holding hands. We didn't say anything. All was silent in the tunnels. But it was a nice silence. We decided not to go through the garden and so it took even longer to get to the kitchen.

When we arrived there was hardly anyone there. It must still have been early. Jeb and Doc were engrossed in conversation at the far end of the room and Kyle and a girl I don't remember seeing before were eating and talking at the same time on the other side of the room from us.

Ian lead me to the cooker where he lifted the lid from a pot.

"Oh gosh," he said, lifting a hand up to his nose "we need to go on a raid soon."

"Raid?" I asked as Ian got two bowls out of the cupboards. He took the metal spoon that was already in the pot and scooped out some soup.

"Yeah, a raid. It's when we go out and get food and supplies. Where else did you think all this stuff came from? Not that it's the easiest thing in the world, you know… us being humans and all. It has gotten a lot more interesting when you…" his voice trailed off.

"When I what?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied. Ian poured a generous amount of food in both our plates and then we went to go sit by Kyle and the girl. We nodded at both Jeb and Doc before taking our seats.

Kyle and the girl were sitting on opposite side of the table from each other. I sat down next to Kyle while Ian sat next to the girl.

"Hey Kyle, Sunny," Ian smiled.

Kyle smiled and nodded at both me and Ian. Sunny didn't give any sign that she'd even heard Ian say hi to her. She just kept starting at her food like she was in a trance.

"Hi Wanda, Ian," Kyle replied.

I just looked up and smiled at Kyle before returning my attention back to my food. It was still warm but it didn't taste very good. I ate slowly.

I felt like I was being watched and looked up to see both Ian and Kyle staring at me as if waiting for something to happen. I began to feel awkward.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think she's realized yet man," Kyle said.

"You don't say," Ian replied sarcastically.

Hello. Okay that was rude. They were talking about me while I was still in the room and actually within hearing distance.

"Realized what?" I asked.

"Sunny?" Kyle asked.

Sunny seemed to snap out of whatever land she was in at the sound of Kyle saying her name.

"Humph?" she muttered and looked up at him.

It was only then that I looked at her. Truly looked at her and saw her eyes. She had a silver line around the outside of her pupil too. Just like me. Only that was impossible. That would mean she would have to be…

I dropped my spoon and it landed in my bowl. Some of the content spilled out onto my top but I didn't care.

"Hey easy Wanda," Ian said "it's okay she's one of us. Don't worry she's not gonna hurt you."

"H-h-how?" I asked.

Sunny smiled, "Blame him," she said, pointing her spoon at Kyle.

I looked to Kyle, confused.

"It's a long story," he said.

"Well cut it down then," I replied.

Kyle chuckled and shook his head. "Later," he replied.

Just then we heard footsteps coming from the tunnels and moments later Melanie and Jared arrived in the kitchen. Shortly followed by Jamie.

I smiled when I saw Jamie. I couldn't help it.

"Hi guys," Jamie said, rushing past Melanie and Jared to sit next to me on the bench. Melanie and Jared got two more chairs and came to sit with us.

"Suddenly I'm not so hungry any more," Melanie said looking down at our bowls of soup and making fake gagging sounds.

"I second that," Jamie said.

"No," I said to Jamie. He might not have been hungry but I wasn't going to let him starve himself. "Go get something to eat."

"Wanda I'm-"

I gave him a look that immediately shut him up. He got up and went to go get something to eat. He came back with soup and some bread. He began to eat it silently.

The sight of that made me laugh. He looked so different when he was grumpy.

"I was just saying earlier how we have to go on a raid soon," Ian said.

"Yeah, good idea. I can't stand living of bread and soup much longer," said Kyle.

"So how are we going to do this then?" Melanie asked, "I mean with Wanda…" her voice trailed off.

What was with everyone. Every time my name and raid came into the same sentence, all went quiet. I was really fed up of it.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it Wanderer-" Ian began.

"No!" I interrupted "I will worry unless someone tells me what's going on."

"Oh just tell her," Jared said. I'd forgotten he was in the room, he'd been so quiet, "she's gonna find out anyway, its not a secret or anything."

No one said anything. I began to shift in my seat uncomfortably. What was…

"Oh never mind, Wanda listen, you used to be the one to get us our supplies and stuff. But obviously your in no state to do it now. We'll just have to figure out another way." Jared said.

Is that it. Was that all they were hiding from me. And there's me getting all hot and bothered over nothing. I thought he was going to say…well actually I don't know what he was gonna say but definitely not that.

I started laughing. Really laughing at myself. Everyone looked at me as if I were crazy but I didn't care. It was hilarious.

I continued to laugh into the awkward silence for quiet a while. But it was the look on Ian's face that made me sober up. He looked calm but his eyes were blazing. It wasn't natural.

"Um…"I said into the quiet "what exactly do you mean by I was the one who got your… supplies?" I asked.

Talking with his mouth full Jamie said "Like go to the shops and purchase food and stuff. And soap, never again do I want to have to make soap," he laughed at a joke I didn't get.

"Okay…" I said letting the information process, "so why was that such a big secret then?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Jared said.

"There's a simpler way," Ian said through gritted teeth.

"How?" Jared asked.

I got the sense that we'd been here before I don't know why. But I kind of got the sort of déjà vu kind of sense about it.

"Why doesn't Sunny go instead." Ian said.

That held Jared tongue on whatever he was about to say. Everyone went quiet. Even Jeb and Doc had stopped talking to listen in on what was going on around them.

"I want to go," I said. I sounded like a child being left behind while their older brother or sister went out with their friends. "I used to do it before right, how about I go and Sunny can teach me."

"But Wanda," Ian began "Sunny has never been on a raid before."

"Then…" okay bad move "Um…we could teach each other. It'll be fun."

"Fun?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah… it's kind of stupid to have two souls living in the same place if one knows how to raid and the other one doesn't right?"

"I guess I can see your point but-" Ian began.

"Perfect," Jared interrupted, "now all we have to decide is who goes with them."

"Well obviously Jared you're gonna have to go, and I suppose Ian you want to come to."

Ian didn't look very happy at all and I instantly felt guilty. But he nodded his head anyway.

"I want to go too," Kyle said, "be there for Sunny," he added.

Sunny smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Okay so that's everyone. We should take the van and the truck. That way we can get more supplies."

"You are okay with this aren't you Sunny?" I asked. Not one of us had stopped and asked what she wanted. We had just assumed.

"Yeah," she breathed, "I'll be fine."

"Okay then we should get everything ready. We'll get sorted out and meet back here at noon, is that okay with everyone?"

We all nodded.

"Okay then." Jared said.

"Okay then," we all murmured.

* * *

**Okay everyone there you go. I hope you liked it. Please Review. Thanks XD**

**P.S: Yesterday I bought this book called : _Prom Nights from Hell_. You may have heard of it. It includes five Paranormal prom stories. There is a story written by Meg Cabot, Stephenie Meyer, Kim Harrison, Michele Jaffe and Lauren Myracle. OMG PEOPLE THEY ARE AWESOME. YOU HAVE TO READ THEM. I'm on the third book right now. THEY ARE GREAT. You have Vampires and Angels and Demons and the Grim Reaper. I'm not gonna say what happens but I actually cried at one of the stories. And another story totally freaked me out. I was scared doo-doo less. It is a must read. I haven't even read it all yet and I give it 5 stars(*****) - There you go my five stars. MUST READ! Buy It Now! **


	9. Preparation

**OMGosh everyone I am so so so so so so so so sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for not uploading like 3 weeks ago. I feel horrible about it. I can't express how much of a jerk I feel like right now. I promise it will never take me so long to upload again I swear. Anyway here is the much awaited 9th chapter. **

_"Okay then we should get everything ready. We'll get sorted out and meet back here at noon, is that okay with everyone?"_

_We all nodded._

_"Okay then." Jared said._

_"Okay then," we all murmured._

_**All these Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**_

* * *

Ian and I went to go and pack our clothes. I packed five tops and jeans along with some underwear, toiletries and anything else I could think of. Ian did the same. We put all of our items in the same bag, since there was no point in having two. Just more luggage.

We went back to the kitchen to get some snacks for the journey. Me and Sunny would get more food on the raid.

We were the first ones to arrive back. We sat down and waited for everyone else. Time passed and pretty soon the lunch time crowd began to arrive. They were either bathed in sweat or grimed with dirt.

Many people came up to us before they went to get to their food. Apparently everyone knew about my amnesia so they were all very sympathetic and considerate.

I meet Lily, Lucina, Isaiah, Freedom, Trudy, Geoffrey, Heidi, Travis, John, Stanley, Reid, Carol, Violetta, Ruth Ann, Maggie and Sharon.

Everyone seemed nice enough, I especially liked Lily. She was sweet, even though she seemed distressed to me. Maggie and Sharon seemed reluctant but didn't show any obvious signs of hatred towards me. I wondered what I had done to aggravate them before. I made a mental note to ask Ian later.

Just then Sunny and Kyle entered the room Kyle carrying a luggage bag similar to ours. When they spotted us they came and joined us.

Sunny gave me a weak smile which I returned. She was obviously nerves and the more I thought about it the more nervous I started to become.

Hopefully the souls wouldn't notice. _They wouldn't be looking for lies anyway_, I thought.

"Maybe you should eat something Sunny," Kyle was saying.

"No, it's okay really," Sunny reassured him.

"Well if your sure," Kyle shrugged.

We sat and talked for a little while. I wondered what was taking Jared so long.

"Maybe you should go and get a bottle of water or something Wanda, since last time you were exposed to the sun you nearly fainted," Ian suggested.

"Yeah okay," I replied.

As I was filling up the bottle Jared and Melanie came into the kitchen. They both looked flustered and out of breath and their clothes were crumpled. Why those dirty…

"Sorry I'm late guys," Jared said.

"Well come on then let's get a move on," Kyle said impatiently.

"Wait!" I said, "where's Jamie?"

"I don't know," said Melanie, "I'll tell him you said goodbye."

I wanted to say goodbye to him myself but what could I do. People wished us good luck as we headed out the door.

I looked over at Melanie to see her tearing up a little but trying to keep it in. I went over to hug her and she embraced me back.

"Keep safe Wanderer, okay," she whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry," I whispered back, "by the way, your tops on backwards."

She let go of me and looked down at herself before blushing a deep shade of red.

I laughed and followed Ian out the door. Jared gave Melanie a quick goodbye kiss before followed us out the door. Kyle and Sunny were already miles ahead so we had to rush to catch up with them.

"Okay," said Jared as we made our way through the tunnels, "me, Wanda and Ian will go in the van, Kyle you and Sunny can go in the jeep. We'll start in Tuscon pick up some food and drink then drive to Witchita. Afterward we'll go to Oklahoma."

"Why are we going to so many places?" Kyle asked.

"Well since it's Wanda and Sunny's first time…sort of, we might as well get you guys used to it right. Plus we really need the supplies I can't stand the sight of soup any longer." Jared replied.

"Okay,"

We reached a flight of stairs that went down and then up again.

"I'm sorry Sunny but where gonna have to blindfold you," Jared said.

"What! Why?" Sunny asked as she grabbed hold of Kyle.

"Were sorry Sunny," Kyle explained, "but the others don't trust you completely yet so we have to do it I'm so sorry."

Sunny whimpered but then nodded.

Jared pulled out a handkerchief and tightly wrapped it around Sunny's eyes.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "that's not fair, if Sunny has to be blindfolded then I want to be blindfolded to."

"Wanda-" Ian began.

"No!" I said cutting him off, "I don't care, it's not fair."

And then suddenly my mind cleared and an image of me, Sunny and someone else beside her who I couldn't make out sitting on the floor, talking appeared in my mind. Sunny's scared expression. I could tell from these flashbacks that I didn't know Sunny very well before I'd switched hosts but the fact that I remembered her now helped. A little bit at least.

"Sunny!" I screeched, just like I'd done with Jamie. I wrapped my arms around her. Since she was blinded by the handkerchief the sudden blow of my body colliding with hers threw her off balance. She wobbled but didn't fall.

"Let me guess," Ian asked, "flashback?"

I nodded and beamed up at him. I felt like a child who'd just taken my first few steps without assistance.

"Well done," Ian whispered in my ear, "slow and steady yeah."

"Yeah congratulations," Jared said, "now come on, I have another blindfold you can wear if you insist Wanda."

Once the blindfold was attached around my head and covering my eyes we started to make our way slowly down the stairs. Maybe I was taking a little more care then necessary and me and Ian were probably falling behind because suddenly he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder just the way Jared had and began to walk.

I gasped at the sudden movement. My stomach began to hurt as his shoulder dug deeper and deeper into it. I tried to keep in my groan but it didn't work. At the sound Ian stopped abruptly.

He lifted me up from his shoulder and cradled me to his chest instead. It was so simple, making me wonder if I actually weighed anything.

"You have to be stubborn don't you," he said. I couldn't see his face because of the darkness in the tunnels but it sounded like there was a smile in his voice. I imagined him shaking his head as well.

"Yep," I said.

"Wanda, what are we going to do with you."

I kept quiet as Ian made his way up the next set of stairs.

I could tell when we reached outside because the heat hit me instantly. Remembering what happened last time I quietly began to hyperventilate.

_Calm down Wanda! _I told myself. I tried to drink some water from the bottle that was in my hand but all it did was spill down my top. I put the cap back on. I'd drink in the car instead.

Suddenly Ian set me down on the ground again. I could feel the uneven surface of sand underneath me feet.

"Stay still," Ian warned as he walked away.

Now that I was able to drink without spilling the content of the drink all over me, I took a sip of water, allowing it to circulate around my mouth before swallowing. It tasted delicious. I wasn't even bothered by the taste.

I needed to make the water last so I took one more sip before closing the lid and stood awkwardly. Waiting. For what? I wasn't sure.

Soon I heard the faint sound of an engine starting. The sound startled me. The sound gradually became louder and louder indicating to me that the vehicle was moving. The engine was roaring obviously the person behind the wheel was flooring it. And they weren't stopping.

Oh My Gosh, _THERE GOING TO RUN ME OVER! _My head screamed. My limps went numb. I tried to untie the blindfold but it was on too tight.

Well at least it would be quick. My ninth - sorry _tenth_ life - might have been over sooner that I'd expected but…

But suddenly the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. The dust from the sand hit my face and I began to cough and splatter everywhere.

The sound of car doors being opened hit my ears. One set of footsteps slowly made its way towards me. I felt a slight pressure on my shoulders where Ian's hands were resting. I flinched out from underneath his grip.

"Wanda," came Ian's concerned voice "are you-"

"Fine!" I interrupted, "really fine…sorry," I added.

"Okay then…um I'm going to lead you to the car, you can drive right?" Ian asked.

"I might have Amnesia but I definitely remember how to drive," I reassured him.

"Okay," Ian said as he lead me over to the car when I stopped the blindfold fell away from my eyes.

"Come on Wanda, get in," came a voice from inside the vehicle.

I slid into the drivers side of the car while Ian went round to sit in the passengers side. Jared sat in the back. I looked at him through the rear view mirror. He smiled when he saw me looking.

"Were going to go to Tuscon first. Might as well start close since it's your first time…kind of anyway-"

Just then Sunny and Kyle pulled up beside us and rolled down their windows. I did the same.

"You guys ready?" Kyle asked his head poking out from behind Sunny.

"Yeah do you guys want to-" Jared began.

"Wait!" I interrupted, "are you guys all wearing your seat belts?"

They all exploded in uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh…god," Jared gasped, "and there's me thinking it was something serious."

"Hey," I said. It wasn't funny, "you do realize that-"

"Blah, blah, blah spare us the boring statistics Wanderer," Kyle interrupted, "please can we just get a move on."

"Right okay."

Jared began to talk to Kyle and sunny about the different freeways we would be taking to get to Tuscon.

_Well _I thought, _they might not care about their safety but I sure did. _I began to put on my seatbelt on and only then did I notice we had a very big problem.

"Um guys," I said.

But they were to busy arguing about the quickest root.

"Hello guys," I tried again.

No reply.

"PEOPLE!" I exploded.

They all froze and turned to me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"There's one thing wrong with this plan Jared," I stated.

"Really," Jared said smugly "and what might that be?"

"Look at my feet."

Everyone head dropped to the lower part of my body. Kyle began to laugh hysterically. Sunny just looked at me, concerned. Ian sighed and nodded as if he should have suspected as much. While Jared clapped his hand on his forehead.

"Oh…right," he said.

"Yeah, _right_"

_Of course I would be to short to reach the pedals_, I thought dully. It seemed fairly -scratch that- EXTREMLY obvious.

"Ian swap seats with me," I said.

"Yeah good idea," Ian replied.

Ian got out the car and walked round while I slid into his seat narrowly avoiding the gear stick.

"Right now come on let's get a move on we've lost a lot of time already. We have to make it up if we want to get to Tuscon in time," Jared said.

"Your right, lets go," Kyle agreed.

And with me, Ian and Jared in front while Kyle and Sunny rode behind us we set off on our first raid. Kind of…

**Okay I know that it was so not worth the wait. I'm so, so sorrry guys. It's just with school starting again and this being the beginning of my GCSE studies it just been crazy. I know that's not an excuse SORRY SORRY SORRY! Please Review : Thankyou to kimmitwilight & PrincessSxySwan for their reviews on the last chapter they meant a lot =D **


	10. First Raid

**OMG OMG OMG PEOPLE YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT. Okay I have to calm down but like OMG OMG OMG!!! Guess what??? THE HOST IS GOING TO BE MADE INTO A MOVIE!! I KNOW!!! I was like NOOOO WAYYYY!!! BUT IT'S TRUE - FOR MORE INFO CLICK THE LINK .com/thehost_ - AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**Okay so here's Chapter 10 Enjoy!!!**

**_All these Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! - Apart from the Shop Assistants You'll Meet In A Minute!_**

_Ian got out the car and walked round while I slid into his seat narrowly avoiding the gear stick._

_"Right now come on let's get a move on we've lost a lot of time already. We have a lot of time to make up if we want to get to Tuscon in time," Jared said._

_"Your right, lets go," Kyle agreed._

_And with me, Ian and Jared in front while Kyle and Sunny rode behind us we set off on our first raid. Kind of…_

**Okay everyone this is Chapter 10...Hope you like it =D**

* * *

Traffic. I mean come on, this so, should have been expected. If we'd only left earlier we so could have avoided this. If only Jared and Melanie weren't so busy-

"What's up Wanda?" Ian asked, "you look kind of distracted."

"Hum?" I said foolishly as Ian pulled me away from my trail of thought, "oh nothing, don't worry. Just thinking is all."

"About what?" Ian pressed. The way he was looking at me. It was if he was really interested.

I shrugged, "nothing important."

He narrowed his eyes at me like he didn't believe me but didn't press it any further.

"I'm hungry," Jared whined.

Ian laughed, "well it's your own fault but apparently there are somethings more important to you than food like-"

"We should stop at the next petrol station, get some snacks or something," I interrupted him.

"Yeah," Ian sighed, "if we ever get there that is."

Slowly and steadily the traffic moved and us along with it. After what seemed like an eternity Ian pulled up and parked in the first available spot he saw. Kyle and Sunny pulled up next to us.

"Okay," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt, "wish me luck," I half laughed. As I was getting out the car I felt a hand on my arm. When I turned around I saw that the hand belonged to Ian. He stared into my eyes and I stared back just as intently. I felt the connection between us again.

"Good luck," he whispered to me before removing his arm and leaning his seat again, his eyes shut tight.

I slid out the car. As I closed the door I clocked eyes with Jared. He mimed the words and I smiled before shutting the door completely.

As I walked round the car I saw Sunny already out the car waiting for me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ready?" I asked her when I got to her.

"Yeah I think so," I said breathlessly.

"It'll be okay," whether it was to reassure her or myself I wasn't sure, "just act natural."

"Act natural got it" she nodded.

We linked arms and made our way to the entrance.

As we opened the door to the shop a little bell on the top of the door signalled our entrance. The cashier didn't look up at the sound of the bell. He was to lost in his book, he probably didn't even hear.

We walked up and down the aisles picking sweets and snacks at random.

"Do you think we should get some water?" Sunny asked?

"Good idea actually, it's going to be a long journey."

Once our basket was full we went up to the counter and placed the basket on it, causing it to make a thumping noise.

At the sound the cashier looked up and smiled at us.

"New in town?" he asked us as he started scanning our items through the machine.

"Um yeah, sort of, my…husband is a photographer," began Sunny, "so we travel a lot, just passing through."

"That must be nice," said the cashier.

"Yes it is," she replied.

"I'm grains incrusted in the sand by the way," the cashier said extending his hand. We both shook hands with him.

"I'm summer breeze," said sunny smiling.

The cashier nodded then turned to me, "and you are?" he asked.

"Spring air," I blurted out of nowhere.

The cashier nodded again.

Grains put our things in a plastic bag and handed them to us, "here you go," he said pleasantly, handing Sunny the bag.

"Thanks," we replied.

"Maybe we'll see each other again sometime?" Grains asked casually.

"Yeah maybe," Sunny replied.

"Bye Grains," I said, waving.

"Bye Summer," he waved back.

When we reached outside I started making my way towards the truck, when I noticed Sunny following me.

"Um…Sunny aren't you going with Kyle" I asked.

"Well yeah," she replied, "I'm just going to give you guys your snacks."

"Oh yeah," I said foolishly, I'd totally forgotten about the food. I felt a strange pulling telling me to get back to the truck for some reason, only I wasn't sure why?

We arrived at the car and I opened the door and got in, fastening my seatbelt.

Sunny leaned over me to and chucked treats in Ian and Jared's direction. She passed me some as well alone with three bottles of water.

"There that's enough to keep you alive right?" she asked us.

"Yeah," Jared said as he ripped open a bag of doughnuts and shoved it into his mouth.

"We'll drive to Phoenix now," Ian said to Sunny, "We'll lead, tell Kyle to follow behind us."

"Okay, see you guys later," Sunny said as she shut the door.

"You okay Wanda?" Ian asked, turning to face me.

"Yeah, it was much easier than I thought it would be," I admitted, "probably beginners luck."

"Lucky the souls got rid of the use of money, otherwise we'd be screwed," Jared added.

"That to," I agreed.

"Come on then," Ian said "time is wasting."

After that it became easier and easier to interact with my own kind. Sunny and I would stop off at any shop along the way, just to get the hang of it. And we did, surprisingly. And it was even…well, kind of fun. It was fun pretending.

We reached Phoenix by late evening but the shops were still open. We decided we would stop at the local shopping centre before stopping at the nearest hotel.

Sunny and I entered the supermarket and as we did a cold breeze surrounded us. The air conditioning. I wrapped my newly bought cardigan around me. Sunny grabbed a trolley and we started shopping.

Everything seemed fine until I got the feeling we were being watched. I looked around to see a tall, crinkly ginger haired man staring in our direction.

Realizing that I had noticed him, noticing us he quickly looked away. I continued with my shopping too.

We were in the queue waiting to be served. Everyone was getting in some last minute shopping before the store closed.

When we finally reached the checkout the person behind the counter smiled up at us.

"Hello," she said, "I don't believe I've ever seen you guys here before, new in town?" she asked us.

"Just passing through," I said.

"Any chance I could catch your names?" she asked.

"I'm Broken Wave," Sunny said.

"Fallen Petal," I whispered.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Fluorescent River," she replied.

We both smiled at her as we picked up our bags and headed out the door.

"Hello again, Earth's Core," said Fluorescent River. She was obviously talking to the person that was behind us but I felt the need to turn around anyway. It was the same person that had been watching us earlier.

"Hey Fluorescent," came the reply. His voice was soft and delicate, but there was a roughness in there also.

"I didn't think…" but the rest of Fluorescent's words were lost as we exited the store. We must have been inside for a while. It had gotten dark but the air was humid. I unbuttoned me cardigan.

"See you in a few Wanda," Sunny called as she made her way over to the car Kyle and herself shared.

I reached the car, the door was open and just as I was about to get in I heard I voice from behind me.

"Hey, um Fallen Petal was it?" came an unsure voice. I turned around and saw that it was Earth's Core the guy from the supermarket.

"Hi," I said.

"Um, hi…you left this in the store and I thought I'd give it to you," and he held up a plastic bag that I'd forgotten to pick up.

"Oh, um thanks," I smiled and took the bag from him.

He smiled back then lifted his head and was looking directly at Ian and then froze.

I froze too, then whirled round so I was facing Ian too.

Ian was staring directly at Earth's Core then seeming to realizing what a blow to his cover this was he quickly shut his eyes and faced the front.

Earth's Core hadn't seen anything I was sure. As Ian broke his gaze he seemed to snap out of whatever state he was in and shook his head. He must have been reassuring himself that whatever he had thought he had seen in Ian's eyes was his imagination.

It was dark and I hope that, that was enough to convince him this was why he hadn't seen the thin silver line around Ian's pupil.

"Okay well um bye," I said suddenly jumping into the van and closing the door not giving him a chance to explain.

Ian quickly put the vehicle in gear and headed out of the car park.

That was close, I thought. Too close.

**Sorry about the rubbish ending. I had to rush it's 9:44 pm over here in London and my mum is forcing me off the computer so I had to rush! I haven't had time to check it over I just uploaded so there are probably Thousands of mistakes and I'm sorry. If there are I'll fix them tomorrow! So Sorry!**


	11. Stargaze Hotel

**Chapter 11 Everyone...Explanation At The End Of Chapter For The Delay! Don't Hate Me...Hope It Was Worth The Wait...=D Again...=( **

_**All these Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer: Well come don't but you'll know when you meet them!**_

_Ian was staring directly at Earth's Core then seeming to realizing what a blow to his cover this was he quickly shut his eyes and faced the front._

_Earth's Core hadn't seen anything I was sure. As Ian broke his gaze he seemed to snap out of whatever state he was in and shook his head. He must have been reassuring himself that whatever he had thought he had seen in Ian's eyes was his imagination._

_It was dark and I hope that, that was enough to convince him this was why he hadn't seen the thin silver line around Ian's pupil._

_"Okay well um bye," I said suddenly jumping into the van and closing the door not giving him a chance to explain._

_Ian quickly put the vehicle in gear and headed out of the car park. _

_That was close, I thought. Too close._

_**A big thanks to Everyone who Reviewed the Last Chapter. I haven't made any changes. Anyway I'm sorry if you guys find Grammar Mistakes. I try to fix them but there are always some that I miss =(**_

**

* * *

**

We arrived at the hotel in record time. Well I suppose it would have been a record according to the Guinness Book of World Records. When we were in the car park I handed Ian and Jared sunglasses we'd got at the shop.

"Put these on," I told them.

"Why?" asked Jared.

"So they don't see your eyes," I explained. Wasn't it obvious.

"Oh," was all he said.

Once the glasses were safely attached to their faces we exited the vehicle. As we got out I noticed that Kyle and Sunny were already hovering by the entrance of the hotel.

Sunny had given Kyle his pair of glasses already. Once we reached them we all headed inside together.

The warmth hit me instantly. It wrapped around my body, clinging to me. Sunny and I headed over to the check in desk but Kyle, Ian and Jared stayed back.

"Hello," I said.

"Welcome to Stargaze Hotel," said the man in a very bored voice.

"Um…hi, do you have any space?" Sunny asked.

The guy flicked through the book without enthusiasm, "yes we do, but I'm afraid we only have two rooms," he explained.

"Oh well that's-"

"Fine," Sunny cut me off, "just fine we'll take them."

The man made us fill in our details, fake names of course. He gave us our key "room one hundred and twenty eight and one hundred and twenty nine, 1st Floor" he told us.

"Thank you," Sunny smiled and turned around and headed for the stairs in which the boys were lingering by.

I was just about to turn around and follow when a book title at the side of the desk caught my eye. I read the title and my eyes nearly burst out of there sockets.

"Um…can I borrow this, something to read you know?" I asked.

The guy lifted his head to look at me, sideways glazed at the book in my hands, smiled and then looked back at me again.

"Sure," he said, "I found it, very enlightening."

"Thanks," I smiled and turned around. Clutching the book to my chest I walked over to everyone.

They all looked at me, eyebrows raised but didn't comment.

Kyle pressed the button for the elevator. With a _bing_ sound the doors slide open and we all pilled in. It was a bit cramped but we all fit. The lift doors closed and the elevator music began to place. The Carpenters _We've only just began _was playing. Poor things, I thought. It must be sad to realise you records have now been reduced to nothing more than an annoying jingle you can't get out of your head.

The doors slide open to reveal a long hall way. The walls, all painted dark red. We walked down the hall together until we reached our assigned rooms. But the only problem was who sleeping where.

"Let's just check out the rooms before we make any decisions," Jared said.

Sunny handed me the key to room one hundred and twenty eight while she went to unlock the other. I slid the key in and turned the lock.

Well they definitely put the star in five star hotel. Straight ahead you could clearly make out two water beds positioned on opposite sides of the room. The bathroom had a walk in shower along with a bath, Jacuzzi, the works. The room also had a living room. The balcony gave a beautiful view of the city. This one room could be a million dollar house. I hated to think what the size of the hotel was as a whole.

And I wasn't giving up this room for anyone. I ran to the bed and flopped onto it. I was bounced up and down a few times before I lay motionless.

I heard a chuckle and looked up, leaning on my elbows. Ian was leaning against the door frame, hands crossed over his chest a small smile on his face.

"I'm guessing you like this place huh?" he asked me, clearly amused.

"Yup," I answered, lying flat on my back again and closed my eyes.

I felt the bed creak under new weight and felt Ian's hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes. I turned my head to face him. He was sitting beside me on he bed. He smiled and I smiled back.

We stayed like that for a while. In silence. It was nice. Peaceful.

"Um…guys," I jumped. Both Ian and I turned to see Sunny standing in the door frame. "We just wanted to let you know," began Sunny, "that were keeping the room next door, no matter what."

I smiled, "well that's good," I replied, "because I was just going to come over to tell you exactly the same thing." Okay I lied. I so was not about to come over. I would have been perfectly content to stay in here with Ian. Oh I wish I could remember him and-

"Good, well in our room there are three beds so Jared decided it would be better if he just stayed with us tonight," Sunny explained, "by the way, we called room service so if you guys are hungry just pop over, we ordered enough for you guys too."

At the mention of food Ian's stomach gave a frustrated grumble. I laughed.

"Thanks, well keep that in mind," I smiled.

"No problem," and with that she turned and headed out the door. Both Ian and I remained still until we heard the front door close. Signalling her departure, officially anyway.

I patted Ian stomach, trying to calm it down. "I'm actually pretty hungry myself, do you mind if I take a quick shower before we head over?" I asked.

"Sure," he said then directed his attention to his belly, "only a few more minutes okay," he patted it just like I had done, "good boy."

I laughed, "Okay then…be right back."

I opened the door to the bathroom. It was beautiful of course. The walls were a beautiful ocean blue and white. The floor was the colour of sand giving the room a beach effect. I removed my clothes and walked into the shower. As soon as the doors closed the warm water started to run down my back. It felt wonderful, unlocking all my muscles. I would have liked to stay in here a while but with a hungry beast in the next room I couldn't prolong this any more.

But I didn't know how to turn it off. There were no buttons. I just decided leave it but as I opened the door the water immediately stopped. Cool, I thought. I dried my self with a towel the hotel had provided, creamed my body and put my clothes back on.

I walked into the bedroom but Ian was no longer there. I found him in the living room. As soon as he saw me he jumped up.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. He took my hand and lead me out locking the door behind us.

"I heard the door go next door when you were in the shower so I'm guessing the food arrived."

I nodded and knocked on Sunny's door. Kyle opened it, a slice of pizza in his hand. He had his sunglasses on. As soon as he saw it was us he moved aside to let us in.

As we walked through I could see why Sunny was so reluctant to give this place up. It was much more grand than our room but it was more or less the same design. We walked through until we came to the living room. Every surface was covered with food and drinks. Pizza, Cookies, Fruits, Chicken, Steak, Coke, Fanta, Pepsi, Lemonade…anything I could think of.

"Take a seat guys," Jared said. Ian took a peace of chicken and went to sit on the cough. I took some fruit and sat down on the floor.

We talked and laughed and had a good time. I was amazed by how much of the food could be consumed. I was so sure more than half of it would go to waste but I was wrong.

"Hey!" Kyle exclaimed, "we run out of ice."

"Just call room service and ask them to drop some off," Ian suggested.

"No it's okay I saw an ice machine in the hallway someone can just go and get some." Jared said.

"I'll do it," I said, grabbing a jug that now held water where the ice had melted.

"Are you sure?" Sunny asked "I can do it."

"No it's okay I'll go, let me escape. I don't think I can stomach watching those guys eat any longer. I'm surprised they haven't barfed yet," I smiled.

I walked over to the door.

"Be careful Wanda," came Ian's voice.

"I'm only going down the hall, jeesh," I said this last bit quietly.

I opened the door and made my way towards the machine. I pressed the button and ice began to pour into the jug. When it was full I pressed the button to stop it and began to make my way back.

But as I passed door one hundred and eleven it suddenly flew open and a strong arm grabbed me around my waist. I gasped and a hand covered my mouth as well. I dropped the jug and it crashed into large chunks on the floor.

The hands began to drag me into the room. I tried to struggle but it was useless. I was dragged backwards into the room before the door slapped and I heard the sound of a key being turned in the lock.

**Okay I know it's not very long and probably not worth the wait I put you guys through and I'm soooo sorry. I know I've said that a lot lately but I really mean it. I have soooo much Coursework it's unreal. Plus I have to study for my Maths Test plus Chemistry, Physics, Biology, Spanish, and I have Art and soo much more stuff to do. It's so bad that i don't really have a lot of time to read or to write...I KNOW IT'S A CRIME AGAINST NATURE! Really sorry. But I'm on Half Term right now so I'll try to write and upload as mush as possible over the week seeing as I don't know when i'll be able to upload next when school starts again. **

**_Reviews Much Appreciated!_ **

**Sorry but I have Major writer block so I'm not sure were this story is going. I know what's going to happen in the next Chapter but after that I'm really not sure. I'm thinking about having a chapter in Ian's point of view. What do ya think. Review Please & Thankyou...x **


	12. Unknown Names

_I opened the door and made my way towards the machine. I pressed the button and ice began to pour into the jug. When it was full I pressed the button to stop it and began to make my way back._

_But as I passed door one hundred and eleven it suddenly flew open and a strong arm grabbed me around my waist. I gasped and a hand covered my mouth as well. I dropped the jug and it crashed into large chunks on the floor._

_The hands began to drag me into the room. I tried to struggle but it was useless. I was dragged backwards into the room before the door slapped and I heard the sound of a key being turned in the lock_.

**Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story. I really enjoy hearing your opinions. And it's nice to know I have some fans out there. Gives me hope that I can actually write a book that people would read and enjoy. Anyway let me stop this emotional stuff and let you all read…I love you all!**

**Next Chapter Everyone. My Science tests are finished for now anyway. I got an _A*_ - YAY! At least all that studying paid off. Just waiting for Maths now:( Wish me luck…hope you like this Chapter was sort of difficult to write so thanks. **

**_All these Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer!_**

Oh CRAP! I thought. My heart was beating out of my chest. I'm sure whoever had captured me could hear it. Where the hell am I? Well, now that I think about it, that was a very dumb question. I knew where I was. The problem was the others didn't.

Great, just great. Why me. Answer me this I mean I wake up in this unknown body. Find out I have amnesia and couldn't even remember my own name. Am dragged on a raid for supplies. And now I get captured by…see I can't even answer that. UGH!

During my mental rambling to myself my captures had managed to transport me so I was now sitting on the sofa in the hotels living room. I think.

"Now," a deep voice said, from where I wasn't sure "we don't want to hurt you so we would really appreciate it if you didn't do anything stupid. We just want to talk that's all."

I mentally snorted. Yeah talk…sure.

"Turn the light on will you. It's so dark in here, she's probably scared," the voice said.

Scared…SCARED how about PERTIFIED.

I heard the light switch turn and I had to shut my eyes at the sudden exposure of light. Slowly I opened them again letting my eyes adjust.

I was right about being in the living room. It was identical to Kyle, Sunny and Jared's room.

As I looked around the room I saw there were two men in the room. One was standing not three feet in front of me and the other was on the far end of the room. His eyes transfixed onto me.

The man that was standing closet to me suddenly came closer so that he was right in front of me. He crouched down so that he was eye level with me.

"Okay miss we just want to ask you a few questions that's all. Let's start easy, what's your name?"

His lips were moving but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. I was too busy drinking in his features. He had dark brown eyes with the silver line around his pupil. _Definitely a soul_, I thought. And his hair was dark also going white at the edges.

"What?" I asked dazed.

"Your name, may I know it,"

"Oh …um," _think stupid_, my brain screamed, "Springs Harvest," I blurted. Hey it was the first thing that came into my head okay.

"Oh really," came a voice from the other room. I recognized it. Soft, delicate, hint of roughness…

He guy in front of me snorted "Okay Burns," he said "you can come out now."

And abruptly from around the corner a man stepped from out. It took me only a few seconds to recognize him. This was the same dude from the store. The one that kept giving us funny stares. The guy that saw Ian…_shit_.

He had a mocking smile on his face and was lining against the door frame.

"I thought your name was Fallen Petal," he stated.

Anger flared up inside me.

"I thought your name was Earth's Core," I shot back.

"Touché," he smiled.

"Listen were not who you think we are okay trust us it will all make sense in a-,"

But his sentence was interrupted by a disturbance outside "WANDA!"

Oh no _Ian_.

"Who's Wanda?" Burns asked.

"It doesn't matter," the other guy said, "anyway listen-"

"IAN!" I screamed. "IAN I'M HERE, I-" but I wasn't able to finish due to Burns' hand covering my mouth. I was still trying to scream despite that.

There was silence outside, no one moved, no one spoke. We were all listening. But then suddenly three heavy pounds were placed upon our door.

**Okay really short, I know (AND RUBBISH) but I just wondering if you guys prefer long chapters or short chapters. If I do short chapters like this then I will be able to update more often. If I do long chapters then it won't be updated as often but it will still have more writing so leave a comment on whether you prefer long or short chapters. Thanks...The next Chapter will be in Ian's point of view. **

**Review Please! I notice people add my story 2 there faves but dont comment...=( But oh well such is life...x Just saying I know who you are LOL! So press the little green button and make my day...or break it!**

**Okay I'll shut up now I have Science Homework 2 Do on Polymers for Chemistry! I HATE CHEMISTRY. SO HARD! Okay I'm really going this time. Bye...Love You All...x **


	13. Noises

**Okay I messed up! Really badly. I swear if I see or hear the words Exam, Case Study, Mark Scheme, Revision, Science, Maths etc...I'll scream. Okay so I had sooooo many exams which BTW I know I flopped. Apart from Science I think I did okay! But Maths =( I got a C waaaaaa! I wanted an A! But I'm retaking them. Anyway enough with my life story.**

**_I do not own the Host! BTW: Hope you had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hey...Better late then never!_**

_"I thought your name was Fallen Petal," he stated._

_Anger flared up inside me._

_"I thought your name was Earth's Core," I shot back._

_"Touché," he smiled._

_"Listen were not who you think we are okay trust us it will all make sense in a-,"_

_But his sentence was interrupted by a disturbance outside "WANDA!"_

_Oh no Ian._

_"Who's Wanda?" Burns asked._

_"It doesn't matter," the other guy said, "anyway listen-"_

_"IAN!" I screamed. "IAN I'M HERE, I-" but I wasn't able to finish due to Burns' hand covering my mouth. I was still trying to scream despite that._

_There was silence outside, no one moved, no one spoke. We were all listening. But then suddenly three heavy pounds were placed upon our door._

* * *

"Great," Burns angrily hissed.

"This would have been a whole lot easier if we'd just gone to them like I suggested but oh no, 'this will be the easiest way' well your plan worked didn't it Burns...NOT!"

Just then three more knocks sounded on the door, this time heavier then the last.

"Well someone open the _bloody_ door before they wake the whole hotel up."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they already have," Burns replied.

"Burns just go answer the door!"

"Fine," he hissed again.

Burns slowly made his way over to the door. When he opened it I wasn't surprised to see Ian and Jared waiting outside the door.

"Gentlemen," Burns began, "would you like to com-"

Only Burns didn't get a chance to finish that sentence on account of Ian's fist making contact with Burns face.

Burns swayed but didn't fall.

Jared smiled "that was some _sweet_ connection Ian," was all he said before he took out his gun and the both of them walked inside.

Burns was holding his nose "guys seriously you've got it all-"

_Click Click_

"Say the word wrong and your dead," Jared threatened holding his gun up.

"Where is she?" Ian demanded.

Burns sighed then with a nod told them to follow him. I could here there footsteps coming and when they rounded the corner the stone hard look on Ian's face suddenly melted when his eyes meet mine. It was replaced with a look of utter relief and longing. The only thing that confused me was that the same expression was present on Jared's face too.

"Wanda!" Ian called and rushed over to me, engulfing me in a massive bear hug. When he let go he spun around and glared at the other men. "Back up!" he growled.

"You're not listening don't you understand," said the dark brown eyed man, "I'm human."

"Oh please," Jared said, "don't try to play us as fools."

"No seriously look," he said, as he made his way to the bathroom. Jared followed behind him, gun still raised.

I couldn't see that he was doing but whatever it was a look of pure astonishment appeared on Jared's face.

"No, that's...freaking...impossible," he stuttered.

"Really?" dark eyed guy replied, still inside the bathroom "is it so hard to believe?"

"What's going-" but Ian couldn't finish his sentence on account of dark eyed guy stepping out of the bathroom. He was shining a torch directly into his eyes. They were just brown. No silver line around the outline of his eyes.

I gasped.

Ian just stared.

Jared was already babbling.

"See, I told you...trust me were just like you," silence followed, "listen how about we start with names, I'm-"

_Knock Knock_

We all froze.

"Um...excuse me," a voice said from through the door, "we've had a few complaints about the noise level coming from this room. I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to come out while we search you room. Just standard procedure really nothing serious." And then the voice laughed a light chuckle.

I looked around, both Jared and Ian had left there sun glasses behind. If Pet was actually capable of swearing I would have done right at that moment. Instead I just settled for...

"We are sooooooo screwed."

* * *

**Reviews are always nice! Thanks to everyone who does...They mean a lot!**

**Okay there you go! Sorry! I know it was rubbish but I swear the next Chapter will be up tonite! Umm....just for the record if you've happened 2 go on my profile and come across my crazy hacker friend Nadia. DO NOT LISTEN 2 HER! She is crazy...but I love her...hey what can you do! Don't worry she didn't hack into my account! I was logged on and went to get a book for something and she wrote that on my profile and saved it. And I thought I'd keep it because she begged me 2 lol! Okay Bye I'm writing this in my ICT class and if I get caught I am soooo SCREWED! **


	14. Knock Knock

**Okay...I should be run over by a double decker bus! I'm sorry doesn't even cut it. I feel so ashamed :( Not the best chapter but with all these EXAMS fml. Stressing my life :(( Not worth the wait but I'll try to update soon.**

**Sorry about the mistakes.**

_**The Host is the property of Stephanie Meyer! I really want them to hurry up and make the film already! LOL Obsessed YES!**_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This Chapter is dedicated to...

kimmitwilight: because you were the first person to review and you continue to review regularly.

lynxzpanther: for understanding my situation and leaving such a sweet review.

sahie83: reading your review made me laugh, and really helping me with my grammar. I  
hope this chapter won't have any mistakes.

PrincessSxySwan: for leaving really, really cute reviews, and asking great questions that even got me thinking.

loveisamazing15:because you mad me cry I read my review. You're too sweet.

AmoMelam: because you helped me with the chapter length dilemma and you're the first person to review my new story.

Gretlcascade**: **For trying to make me feel better about my story...thanks, again.

_Knock Knock_

_We all froze._

"_Um...excuse me," a voice said from through the door, "we've had a few complaints about the noise level coming from this room. I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to come out while we search you room. Just standard procedure really nothing serious." And then the voice laughed a light chuckle._

_I looked around, both Jared and Ian had left there sun glasses behind. If Pet was actually capable of swearing I would have done right at that moment. Instead I just settled for..._

"_We are sooooooo screwed."_

**Okay so I didn't manage to get it out on time like I said but I decided to change a few things and you know when t****hat happens everything changes so yeah! Okay enjoy...I hope.**

_**Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Here's the disclaimer, Haha! You can't sue! **_

_Knock Knock_

"Um I think we'll have to wait for the introductions," Jared said.

"You think," Ian said, sarcastically.

"Umm, Burns? Got any ideas about how we're going to get out of this mess coz if you have, now would definitely be the right time to share."

Burn's face scrunched his face up, deep in thought.

"Okay," he finally said, "down the hall, I think I saw a fire exit, if we can get to it I'm sure it'll lead us-"

"Wait, wait, wait a second, hold the phone. How the hell are we supposed to trust you," Jared questioned, "for all we know you could be working for them?"

"Well we could say the same about you man. But I guess we're just going to have to trust each other." Burns replied, "but for what it's worth - if anything – I promise I'm not trying to lead you to you death," he said this last part with an amused look on this face.

"I think we can trust them," I said. And it was absolutely true. I don't know why but I did trust them. I have feeling that the main reason was because of Burns. He was a soul, just like me, living with humans, just like me.

"Thank you, see even your little girlfriend thinks we're cool."

I blushed at that. Beetroot red.

_Knock Knock_

"Excuse me, again," the voice said, he sounded impatient how, "but would you please open this door."

"Just a minute," Burns called out, "listen," this bit he whispered to us, "just follow my lead, you two, whatever you names are," he directed this at Ian and Jared, squint your eyes okay."

They nodded. Since Burns two companions had sunglasses they quickly put them on.

"Okay then," and with that Burns walked to the door with everyone following, me leading both Ian and Jared seeing as they could hardly see.

"Wait, what about Sunny and Kyle?" I asked.

"Oh crap I forgot about them," Ian said.

"Look, Jared explained, "how about we go back to our room and get them and then meet you guys back at the fire exit like you said once these guys are gone."

Burns jerked his head in agreement.

Since the door was unlocked Burns just twisted the doorknob. The door swung open and we were met by a rather short looking man in a suit and behind him stood two much beefier men, about the same size as Ian and Jared. _Probably security, _Ithought.

"Good evening," he short man began, "we're sorry to bother you but as I have already explained we've received some complaints so we're going to have to you know check thing out."

"Sure," Burns said, "come right in."

The three men entered the room.

I tried to sneak Ian, Jared and myself past without being noticed but as we were slipping out the door Jared bumped into the wall.

"Ouch!" he cried.

The short man turned his attention to us.

"Um...sorry," he began, "but according to our records there are only three people are assigned to this room what are you doing here."

"Oh ummm…" my mind was blank, what do I say oh damn.

"We're old friends," Burns explained, seeing that I was in desperate need of help, "Wanda here was getting some ice when we bumped into each other. That would explain the water on the floor. Sorry."

"Yes and we were having a little catch up but were tired and need to go to bed so if you'll excuse us," and I tried to make a quick mistake, grabbing onto the guys and steering them down the hall.

"Wait! Miss Wanda," the short haired man shouted. I stopped and turned towards him, "may I please ask what room you're in?"

"One hundred and twenty eight sir," my voice shaking.

He pulled out his folder which was tucked under his armpit and began flipping through the pages. A frown appeared on this face before he said,"Um...sorry," he began, "but according to our records there are only three people are assigned to this room what are you doing here."

"Oh ummm…" my mind was blank, what do I say oh damn. "Oh Wanda's just my nickname," I blurted.

"Wanda? A nickname for Light Against Darkness?"

Is that what I put as my false name? I think I need to be a bit more creative than that.

"Yeah well a nickname is a nickname. Now if you'll seriously excuse us..." making another get away only to turn around and the two beefy looking men behind us. Jared and Ian weren't aware as they still had their eyes closed. They opened there eyes and froze. The two beefy men froze also.

"Hey you're…"

Oh CRAP!

"I just knew this was going to happen," Jared said before he lunged at the man in front of him. Ian was quick to follow. There was a slight struggle before Jared did a movement similar to a karate chop on the man's neck knocking him out. He turned to help Ian and together they were able to knock the other guy out as well.

We turned around to find Burns had already concussed the short man and was dragging him into the room.

"Hurry up!" he encouraged.

Together we were able to pull all three men into the room and lock the door from the outside. We confiscated their Walkie Talkies and mobile phones.

"Come on guys we have to move quickly, they could wake up at any moment," Burns said, making his way towards the fire exit.

"No wait!" I cried, "we have to get Kyle and Sunny," I said. And with that I rushed down the hall. Once I reached their room I banged on the door frantically. Kyle was the one to open it up.

"Wanda what are you-"

"Come on hurry up," I interrupted, "we have to leave now!"

"What-why-what's going-"

"No time to explain, SUNNY!" I screamed.

Ian rushed up behind me, "wake the whole corridor will you," he whispered.

I gave him a sarcastic smile before entering the room. I found sunny in the bathroom doing her hair. She was already dressed in her pj's.

"Sunny," I gasped, "please come quickly we have to leave."

"What-why-"

_Not this again _I thought.

"Just come!" and I ran pulling her along with me.

"But I need to get dressed and-"

"You can't Sunny, I'm sorry but we have to go..." we rushed out the room. From the look on Kyle's face I guessed that Ian had already explained everything to him.

"Let's get a move on Ladies," he said. We rushed out the room and he locked the door. Why he did though I have no idea. As we passed our room I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait!" they stopped talking and turned around, "Ian give me the key."

"Wanda what-"

"I'm sorry," truly I was, "but I'll be real quick."

Still with a confused look on this face he handed me the key. I back rushed to the door, opened it and went back to the room where I had left my book. I picked it up and holding it securely to my chest, I ran back out and slammed the door shut behind me.

When I turned around, Kyle and Sunny were already down the hall making their way to the emergency exit door where Jared was holding it open. Ian took one look at me, then at the book, rolled his eyes then before I knew it his grip was on my arm as he led me forcibly down the hall. Jared nodded at Ian. Some sort of silent manly jester before leading us out into the open night air...

* * *

**Shit. Yeah but hey this was the only time I could come on my mum literally banded me from Facebook. Twitter. and Fanfiction :( I had to sneak online to do this. SORRY SORRY SORRY! Update when I can. **


End file.
